Amor de Dragón 2
by cielphantomville
Summary: No es el tiempo el que cura todas las heridas sino el amor.―YAOI. INCESTO.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor de dragón 2**

**Prologo. Hijos.**

Hiccup dio un suspiro profundo ante el grito de guerra que escucho. ¿Por qué sus hijos no podían ser menos…? ¿Más…? Dio otro suspiro y camino aún más deprisa hacia la puerta principal de la casa.

Al final termino por quedarse a vivir en esa misma choza donde había crecido. Pensando que a su padre le aria feliz saber que sus nietos estaban creciendo en la casa que él construyo con sus manos.

Apenas salir soltó el tercer suspiro y eso que aún no eran la hora del almuerzo. Por inercia sus manos tomaron por la ropa a los dos niños de los cuales, el más pequeño parecía una fiera que pelaba los incisivos en un gruñido que buscaba ser feroz pero que lo único que lograba era hacerlo ver bastante tierno, aun si bien dispuesto a defender a un pequeño dragón negro, que despreocupadamente miraba la trifulca con poco interés.

—Nod. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —Cuestiono Hiccup observando al menor de sus vástagos.

Los ojos verde toxico demostraban la herencia Draconiana del pequeño pelinegro. El cabello tan negro como la noche le caía por sobre los hombros desordenadamente. Su boquita rosa tenía un tinte de desprecio acentuada por las cejas tupidas que resaltaban en su piel blanca. Nod podría ser, si dejara esa actitud de pequeña fiera, una niña muy bonita. En cambio…

—No fue mi culpa jefe. El inepto de Brezo dientes Chuecos pensó que sería muy fácil montar a Nathan. Pero solo un Haddock puede montar a un Furia Nocturna.

Hiccup rodo los ojos, esta no era la primera vez que algo así sucedía. Nod se negaba a dejar que cualquier niño se acercara a su hermano. Porque eso eran. Hermanos, a pesar de ser completamente distintos.

Después de diez años de disfrutar su libertad y de la paz que se respiraba en Berk. Hicccup considero, a sus treinta y cuatro años, que ya era tiempo de darle paso a la vida familiar. Lo consulto con Toothless y este estuvo más que feliz de saber que por fin tendrian un par de piececitos rondando por la casa.

Esa noche, en la privacidad de su alcoba Hiccup rompió por la mitad el Garld sin saber que esperar. Las dos mitades destellaron convirtiéndose en huevos.

—¿Huevos? —Gimió Hiccup anonadado. ¿Tendrían dragoncitos?

No le molestaba la idea. Después de todo los Furia Nocturna no abundaba y él bien podría acostumbrarse a alimentar a un par de dragoncitos. La sola idea le causo ternura. ¿Le llamarían papá?

Un año cuidando de los huevos manteniéndolos tibios. Hasta donde él sabía los huevos no tardaban tanto en abrir. Y…. por los Dioses ¡explotaba!

El techo de la choza salió volando por los aires, ¿Cómo se le había pasado ese detalle? A su favor argumentaría que, era imposible saber cuándo se abrirían.

Sí, el nacimiento de sus hijos había valido fuegos artificiales que hicieron a todo Berk saber de su llegada al mundo. Lo bueno fue que Toothless estaba en casa y para él no fue nada extraordinario. Una segunda sorpresa les esperaba. De los huevos nacieron un dragón y un humano.

Un Furia Nocturna y una niña, Nathan y Nod Haddock.

A partir de ahí, desde que se supo del nacimiento de sus hijos. En específico de la llegada de un nuevo Furia Nocturna, varios de los vástagos de sus amigos habían intentado hacerlo lo mismo que Brezo, tomar como suyo al último hijo del relámpago y la muerte. El más insistente de todos era a ese chico de gesto adusto y mirada picara.

—Ve a casa Brezo. —Indico Hiccup no queriendo hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Eran niños y sin duda no valía la pena acusarlo con su padre. Patán seguro se enteraría por sus propios medios y le pondría un alto al muchacho.

Una vez seguro de que su sobrino se había marchado elevo a Nod hasta tenerla de frente.

—¿Por qué insiste en pelear? Brezo es dos años mayor que tú, es hombre y tiene mucha mayor fuerza…

—No soy un Hiccup. Puedo defenderme sola y…

—Y le estas contestándole a tu padre. —Gruño Toothless entrando a la estancia. Había estado fuera desde la noche anterior, después de ser informado de que una bandada de Cortaleños que desfilaba muy cerca del arrecife. Solo había sido una inspección, pero al parecer la situación se complicó porque hasta ahora se apersonaba en su casa. Ya hablaría con Hiccup acerca de ese problema.

—Lo siento papá. —Se disculpó la niña bajando la cabeza. Hiccup contuvo un resoplido molesto. Porque a Toothless le llamaba papá y él era JEFE.

—¿En dónde está Nathan? —Pregunto el Furia Nocturna y el primogénito entro fresco como una lechuga a la estancia pavoneándose hasta llegar a la altura ambos padres.

Nod remilgo, ¿por qué siempre Nathan se daba los aires de niño bueno? había sido su culpa todo el alboroto anterior. La niña dio un resoplido molesto. Para la otra dejaría que cualquier inútil lo reclamara como su dragón.

—Nathan, Nod. —Hablo el Furia. —Debido a su comportamiento he decidido separarlos un tiempo.

—¿Cuánto es un tiempo, Alfa? —Pregunto el Dragoncito en un siseo reprimido. Su lengua bífida casi se le enreda debido a la mirada fría de su padre Hiccup, así es, porque en contra posición a Nod, Nathan nunca se había referido al Furia como padre, sino como Alfa.

—El suficiente para que maduren. —Argumento Toothless. —Además, estando aquí nunca conocerás lo que es ser un verdadero dragón, por eso voy a llevarte a vivir con los nuestros. Será una buena experiencia para ti, Nathan, ya que nunca has visto el mundo con los ojos de un Dragón libre.

El dragoncillo negro resoplo indignado. No le atraía para nada ese mundo al que lo empujaban. Él era y estaba feliz viviendo en esa casa, lejos de la intemperie o escaso de comida.

—Nod. Tú iras con Camicasi. Ya le he hablado del tema y cree que tanta furia dentro de ti puede ser bien desquitada en entrenamiento riguroso. —Declaro Hiccup con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, deseando amenizar la situación.

—¡Que!

—Lo que oíste. —Toothless parecía bastante confiado. —Podrán volver a Berk cada año en una estación diferente, esperando que para cuando vuelvan a verse sea con agrado y no con esas ganas asesinas de matarse el uno al otro.

Ambos hermanos dieron un resoplido molesto. Sus padres nunca los entendía.

Toothless con una orden firme los envió a su habitación hasta la hora de la comida, debían enfriar la cabeza.

Una vez solos en la estancia ambos se desplomaron.

—¿Crees que hacemos bien? —Pregunto Hiccup abrazándose a su mitad. —Digo… míralos. Se ven tan ofendidos con la noticia.

—La verdad no lo sé. Pero no se me ocurre una mejor forma de hacer que dejen de pelear. Nathan se parece a ti. Busca, planea, intuye cuando alguien lo asecha y aprovecha para incordiar a Nod, de esa forma piensa que no sabemos que es él quien busca los pleitos para su hermana.

—Y Nod es más como tú. Pura pasión.

—No debes preocuparte tanto, Valka sabrá lidiar muy bien con Nathan, y yo no estaré lejos. Es mejor que aprenda desde ahora cuáles son sus aptitudes porque algún día él será el Alfa.

—Y Nod aprenderá mucho de Camicasi, además no puedo desaprovechar el viaje de Astrid y Henry. Será una buena oportunidad, sin mencionar que su hijo Allen, es una buena influencia, siempre tan centrado. Estoy seguro que vivirá experiencias que la ayudaran cuando reclame la regencia de Berk, aún más si Brezo decide dispútasela. —Argullo Hiccup dejando suaves caricias por toda la piel escamosa.

—Es un incordio. No pueden respetar la línea sanguínea. A mi parecer Nod está mejor capacitada que Brezo. —declaro con desagrado el Furia.

—Pero es mujer. —Hiccup soltó un suspiro. —Sabes que eso es un buen impedimento para que se convierta en jefe. —Los dedos del jefe vikingo llegaron hasta la barbilla haciendo ronronear a su pareja. —Ya veremos cómo resolver esto, y me alegra tener este tipo de problemas porque al menos tenemos niños. Un sueño que varios desearían hacer realidad.

Toothless asintió, luego lo miro con picardía. —Aunque esos no son niños. Son DEMONIOS. —Con un delicado toque envolvió a su vikingo entre sus alas para susurrarle con cariño. —Van a estar bien, porque son nuestros hijos.

Hiccup rio ante el comentario sin obviar a quien iba referido su comentario anterior, seguramente Toothless sabía que hablaba de Valka y a Eret.

Su madre sustituta. Bocón le había dado con su vida el mejor de los regalos, el más grandioso de los presentes… le había dado una familia. Siempre le agradecería a Bocón todo lo que le dio. Tanto de lo que se enteró como de lo que no.

Hiccup asintió sonriendo al comentario, sus piernas rápidamente buscaron darle cavidad a su dragón, mientras sus labios buscaban dibujar un camino hasta la boca de su mitad.

—Te extrañe. —Declaro en un suspiro anhelante.

—Solo fue una noche. —Rio el Dragón al tiempo en que retribuía las atenciones con énfasis, con ardiente deseo y necesidad avasalladora. Aspiraba el embriagante aroma de su Ást y sus dientes buscaban hincarse en la tersa piel, marcar aquel cuerpo que le partencia ahora y por siempre.

—Sentiré que pasaran siglos si tenemos que mantenernos alejados. —Jadeo Hiccup demostrando en su voz la ansiedad y tristeza por su separación.

—Es por el bien de ellos. —Dijo Toothless intentando auto convencerse, encontrando en el motivo fuerza para no fenecer ante su deseo de permanecer al lado de su amor.

Hiccup soltó un leve gemido al sentir su entrepierna chocar con algo duro, grueso, urgido. Quería sentirlo hasta el fondo, tener de él absolutamente todo y todo el tiempo. La cadera del vikingo se elevó buscando por más contacto siendo recompensado con un roce más fuerte.

—Vamos a nuestra alcoba—Pidió apenas con un mínimo de cordura.

Toothless gimió ansioso comenzando con aquel baile erótico de caderas que descontrolaba al vikingo. Caricias, besos, gemidos, un repertorio de atenciones que se prodigaban con un amor inconmensurable. Se amaban, se anhelaban justo como el día que se entregaron a ese sentimiento por primera vez. O quizá más, crecido, se desarrolló hasta hacerse una adicción, una necesidad implícita en sus almas.

—Te amo. —Susurro Hiccup, recibiendo por contestación una fuerte estocada que casi lo hizo gritar de palacer. Su cuerpo ardía en lujuria con irrefrenables ganas de entregarse, de sentirlo dentro, y su Ást no parecía estar en mejores condiciones.

—Nathan Haddock —Se escuchó el grito desde la planta de arriba seguido de una detonación.

—¿Eso fue una bola plasma? — Pregunto Hiccup, viendo su momento de pasión escapársele de las manos. Resoplo un poco y continúo con su deliciosa actividad, tal vez si los ignoraba sus hijos encontrarían como hacer la paz por su cuenta.

Otra detonación más fuerte cimbro la casa mientras un rugido de dolor amortiguado llegaba hasta sus oídos y el olor a quemado sus narices.

—No eso no es una bola plasma. Es el inicio de una pelea entre nuestros hijos. — gruño Toothless despegándose del tibio cuerpo de su Elska para de dos brincaos subir las escaleras y llegar lo antes posible al cuarto de sus vástagos.

—Nathan. Vuelve a arrojar otro ataque y te amarro las alas por un mes. —Gruño frustrado y molesto el Furia Nocturna. Desde que esos niños llegaron a su vida, los momentos íntimos con su vikingo se habían esfumado. —Y tu Nod. Baja ese arco o te juro que no veras la Forja en tres años.

Ambos hicieron casos mientras remilgaban y se dedicaban una mirada que prometía una guerra sangrienta A MUERTE. Era increíble que apenas tuvieran ocho años y ya fueran capaces de tales catástrofes.

—Se van en este mismo instante. No esperare ni un minuto más. Ya no tolero esta contante lucha entre ustedes. Son hermanos no enemigos.

—Toothless. —Llamo Hiccup en tono angustiado desde la puerta, pidiendo clemencia por sus niños.

El dragón inspiro profundo. —Preparen sus cosas, salen mañana por la mañana. —Lugo se volvió a mirar a su pareja. —Avisa a Henry y a Astrid. Yo iré a ver a Valka.

Hiccup asintió. Amaba a sus hijos, por eso sabía que no podían, ni debían seguir conviviendo de esa manera.

Una vez fuera de la casa Hiccup suspiro profundamente mientras miraba el cielo azul de Berk.

—Hay papá. No sabes lo mucho que lamento haberte dado tantos problemas. —Dijo, comprendiendo hasta hoy todos los líos que Estoico tuvo que soportar por sus contantes excentricidades. —Pero el ejemplo que me diste. La paciencia y el amor que me mostrarte, serán los mismos que les dé a tus nietos. Intentare ser una madre tan buena y comprensiva como Bocón.

Mientras bajaba la cuesta se sintió una nueva explosión que casi lo hizo caer, un segundo después el rugido desesperado de su mitad nombrando a sus dos hijos resonó en todo Berk. Mejor apretaba el paso.

Continuara…

Espero que este anexo no dure más de cinco capítulos. Que espero tengan una amplitud de no más de diez hojas. Pero como siempre digo todo depende de ustedes. Saben la regla cof…cof… comentarios… asi que nos leemos y esperando este primera introducción haya sido de su agrado…

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	2. Nathan y Nod

Por fin el primer capitulo. Aquí una recomendación. Si quieres imaginarse más a los personajes creo conveniente decirles que la idea nació de una imagen que vi de Hiccup fem… ahí sale Astrid de varón y vaya que se ve bien, así que para quien la busquen, ese es prácticamente Allen. Por otro lado, aunque pensé que la hija de Hiccup podía sacar todo él, pues como que temí que solo fueran una vil limitación, un duplicado, por eso aunque tome como base a Hiccup fem, pues tiene bastantes diferencias como los ojos y el color del cabello. Así pues los dejo con este primer capítulo oficial de Amor de Dragón 2

**Capítulo 1 Nathan y Nod**

Hiccup miraba el cielo esperando ver aparecer en cualquier momento la figura agraciada de su mitad. Habían pasado nueve años desde que se separaron, nueve años en los que se habían visto solo en encuentros furtivos como dos amantes y no el matrimonio sólido que eran. Pero había valido la pena. Ahora sus hijos tenían diecisiete años y eran todo lo que se podría desear de los futuros líderes, tanto de Berk, como de los Dragones.

Nueve años había esperado para volver a tener junta a su familia y hoy era el día. No podía estar más feliz.

Astrid le dio una suave palmada en el hombro, ella a través del tiempo se convirtió en su mejor amiga, en su confidente y su respaldo, ella y su esposo Henry. Les sonrió a ambos con gratitud para luego reprimir una carcajada al ver como Henry jugaba a molestar a su hijo Allen.

Allen Hofferrson Campbell a sus diecinueve años al igual que sus padres tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules de facciones afiladas y bien definidas. Su porte gallardo, no tanto como su agraciado y elegante comportamiento lo convertían en el hombre más codiciado de Berk. Aunque por ahí se rumoraba que ese hombre de hombros cuadrados y figura envidiable solo tenía ojos para la hija de Haddock. Un amor que el joven Hofferrson nunca desmintió o aseguro pues era el único amigo real de la chica y esa simple especulación bastaba para mantener a raya a muchos que buscaban el beneplácito de la hija del héroe de Berk.

Nod por su parte permanecía de cuclillas, mirando al suelo bien enfundada en su gran piel de oso, un regalo de su tía Cami, asemejando a un animal acurrucado, y para agrado de su padre dicha prenda ocultaba su atlético y sensual cuerpo que ya mostraba las curvas propias de su sexo a los ojos de cualquier posible candidato a yerno.

Y no es que precisamente ella estuviera buscando uno. ¡Odin! Eso sería lo último que consideraría necesario en su vida.

Su cabello negro ahora era tan largo que le llegaba por debajo de la cadera, pero perpetuamente amarrado en una trenza por demás firme que hacia lucir hebras castañas que asomaban como rayos de luz en su obscura cabellera. Aun así el fleco y los mechones mal cortados de los costados eran suficiente para ocultar sus felinos ojos de color verde toxico que eran el delirio de muchos un instante antes de conocer su agrio y tajante carácter o en algunos casos, el filo de su espada sobre su cuello.

Nod levanto la vista hacia el mar, había extrañado a su papá y la grandiosa sensación de volar que cuando era niña disfrutaba sobre su lomo sin embargo, sentía un nudo apretado en las entrañas de solo pensar en rencontrarse con su hermano, porque tal y como lo había dictado el gran Alfa; ella volvía a Berk en verano e invierno, mientras que Nathan lo hacía en primavera y otoño, durante esos ocho años no se habían visto ni una sola vez y se preguntaba si su hermano aun poseía esa irritante personalidad que la enervaba.

Al fin las sombras en el horizonte que anunciaban la bandada de dragones se dejó ver. Hiccup dio un paso al frente con el rostro feliz. Su hija se estremeció, apretó las manos en puños y sin decir una sola palabra se levantó para caminar rumbo a la casa de sus padres seguida muy de cerca de Allen. Aun no estaba lista para ver de frente a Nathan Furious Haddock II

[…]

Toothless sintió el corazón bombearle con frenesí apenas divisar Berk y acelero su vuelo. Su vikingo lo esperaba y él estaba ansioso de disfrutar una noche conyugal después de casi cuatro meses separados de su Ást. Deseaba sentirlo, amarlo, tomarlo de la manera más ansiosa posible. Disfrutar de él y desquitar aquella abstinencia forzada.

Había valido pena no cabía duda, cada día, hora y segundo lejos de su mitad. Porque ahora que miraba a su hijo, un imponente y fiero Furia Nocturna se daba cuenta que fue provechoso aquel distanciamiento. Y esperaba ver la congratulación en el rostro de Hiccup al ver el grandioso Dragón en que se convirtió su vástago.

Nathan seria en el futuro un gran Alfa y un excelente respaldo para la jefa de Berk. Nod. Su linda Nod, ya no soportaba la ansiedad de ver cómo era. Su princesa seguro era deliciosa a la vista y delicada como una flor. De flagrante aroma y elegancia sin par, pensó fantaseando en lo grácil que sería su linda niña.

Nathan dio un suspiro cuando escucho los ronroneos deseosos de su Alfa. Extrañaba las caricias de su padre Hiccup pero aún no se sentía listo para enfrentar aquel para de ojos verde tóxico que poseía su hermana.

Se enteró, por los comentarios de otros dragones que visitaban con frecuencia Berk y por su abuela Valka, que ella era una chica singular, "_toda una joya_", solían decir con un tono entre verdad y sarcasmo que nunca supo definir y que le incomodaba de muchas formas.

Le hacía hervir la sangre escuchar cómo se referían a Nod, como si anhelaran estar un poco más cerca de ella, pero lo que la final le freía las entrañas, independientemente de las bolas plasmas que podían surgir de su garganta era que siempre terminaban con un:

— "_Aunque primero tendríamos que deshacernos de Allen Hofferrson para cortejarla. El hijo del sicario Campbell supo muy bien aprovechar su cercanía, ya hasta se rumora que pedirá su mano apenas cumplan la mayoría de edad."_

Henry Campbell se había casado con Astrid Hofferrson y entre ambos guerreros había traído al mundo al gran Allen. A quien hasta las hembras de su especia alucinaban con COMPLACER cada temporada de celo.

Sus cabellos rubios sujetos en una coleta baja las hacia delirar, porque si en algún tiempo Eret fue Mister músculos, Allen era en cuanto a cuerpo, mil veces más dotado y proporcionado, pues altura superaba el metro noventa y seis.

Nathan resoplo al pensar que aquella montaña de músculos siempre estaba cerca de su hermana. Nod seguramente era, con semejante guardaespaldas, una Hiccup de enclenque figura, además de una engreída.

El menor dio un resoplido molesto preguntándose ¿Cómo sería su reencuentro? ¿Se abrazarían y harían las paces? No, eso sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Serian indiferentes el uno con él otro? Eso parecía más creíble. Al menos suponía que ambos habían madurado lo suficiente para dejar de pelear.

Nathan era casi idéntico al Alfa cuando tenía esa edad, como cuando su padre Hiccup lo derribo. Esa apariencia casi inocente muy semejante a los gatos, pero se diferenciaba debido a unas pequeñas escamas color avellana que surcaban casi imperceptiblemente su frente. Nathan amaba esas pequitas porque le recordaba que además de ser un Furia Nocturna también era el hijo del más grande guerrero de Berk, del jefe vikingo Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III y eso lo enorgullecía.

Y creía que serían la familia perfecta de no ser por Nod Hamish Haddock III.

—Nod…—Susurro sin proponérselo. No deseaba verla. Y esa era la verdad no deseaba encontrarse con su hermana.

Hiccup corrió hacia su Elska apenas verlo aterrizar, sus abrazos encontraron rápidamente su lugar correspondiente alrededor del cuello de su pareja al tiempo en que Toothless lo cubría con sus alas para poder besarlo con algo de privacidad.

Nathan suspiro enternecido, tenía ya un tiempo envidiando y anhelando una relación como la de sus padres, tan entregada y sincera. Una en donde tu mitad es exactamente eso, la parte que te falta, la que sin ella no puedes vivir. La que te hace respirar y desear con desesperación mantenerla a tu lado.

Pero estaba claro, al menos para él, que no todos tenían la dicha de encontrar a su alma gemela, y aunque lograran encontrarla, no todas contaban con el respaldo y bondad de alguien como su abuelo Bocón el Rudo que te garantice un futuro feliz y descendencia, aunque esta sea capaz de traer el holocausto.

Astrid rio bajito llamando la atención de Nathan, palmeo amistosamente su ala y lo invito a acompañarlos rumbo al gran salón, pues sus padres se tomarían un rato en dándose la "BIENVENIDA".

Nathan asintió y siguió a la pareja de rubios. Desde el día en que el Hiccup y Toothless habían concluido el ritual, su unión hizo que las cosas en Berk fueran mutando, el Seid de Hiccup se había disparado dispersándose por todo Berk, al principio nadie lo noto, pero ahora…

—Eres exactamente igual a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad. —Comento Astrid con una sonrisa resplandeciente y dando un suspiro. —Cuando te vi aterrizar casi vi a Hiccup de dieciséis años desmontando de tu lomo. Qué tiempos aquellos.

Nathan asintió. Sí, esa era una de las ventajas, en estos tiempos dragones y vikingos hablaban uno mismo dialecto, lo que hizo mucho más fácil el entendimiento mutuo y dio paso a que los reptiles comenzaran a tener voz y voto. Habían pasado en pocas décadas de ser enemigos a una comunidad sólida y retroactiva, que se apoyaba y protegía entre sí.

—Tía Astrid. ¿Cómo fue que ellos…? Bueno. He escuchado incontables historias de las aventuras que vivieron mis padres pero… ¿Cómo fue que terminaron enamorados?

Astrid lo miro con cariño. —Eso es algo que deberás preguntarles a ellos, porque ni yo sé en qué momento perdí el corazón de tu padre. —Contesto la rubia juguetonamente esperando por la reacción de su esposo.

—Pero el premio de consolación no estuvo del todo mal. ¿Oh, sí? —Intervino Henry tomando por la cintura a su esposa.

Astrid sonrió ladina antes de soltarle un buen derechazo contra las costillas al antiguo sicario para quitárselo de encima y responder. —Nathan. Tómalo como una opinión mía. Pero creo que ellos están fuera de todo tiempo o contexto. Tus padres nacieron para estar juntos. Se pertenecían así que… no creo que exista una respuesta solida a tu pregunta. Simplemente se aman desde siempre.

Nathan Furious Haddock agradeció aquella platica y cambio de rumbo alegando tener que revisar algunas cosas antes de la celebración de esa noche. Astrid asintió y jalo a su marido en dirección a su casa.

El Furia Nocturna repasaba en su cabeza las palabras de su tía. "_simplemente se aman desde siempre_". Dio un suspiro profundo y miro la casa de sus padres, la misma que había levantado con sus manos su abuelo Estoico el Vasto.

—Deja de pensar o se te derretirá el cerebro. —Dijo una voz a su espalda y Nathan rodo los ojos.

—Podrías dejarme solo una noche. —Pidió el dragón dando un resoplido molesto, hasta habían salido de su trompa una pequeña flama azul.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué incendies Berk en el primer arranque de ira? No señor, yo me quedo aquí.

Nathan se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a la esfera de luz dorada que lo había acompañado desde que fue "exiliado" a la isla dragón.

—Abuelo Bocón. No voy a incendiar nada. Hace años que deje de…

—Porque no estabas junto a Nod. Pero cuando se vean…. ¡Que Thor se apiade de nuestras almas!

—Dramático. Además tu ya estas muerto.

—Yo dije almas no vidas…. Dragonete listo.

Sin anexar nada más continuo su camino rumbo a la casa del jefe vikingo, a su casa. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, lo recibió una habitación completamente a oscuras. Estaba cansado y deseaba tirarse sobre su cama a descansar y de ser posible saltarse la fiesta de bienvenida que todo Berk había preparado para celebrar el retorno de los vástagos de Hiccup Horrendous Haddock.

Sus orejas se elevaron, sus dientes se mostraron en una fiera mueca. Olía a quemado. Elevo la cabeza para percibir de dónde provenía, con menos de dos segundos lo supo, el incendio estaba a unos metros dentro del bosque detrás de la casa Haddock.

Sin pensarlo salió disparado hacia el lugar seguido de la esfera dorada que era Bocón el Rudo.

Apenas levantar el vuelo de inmediato reconoció la silueta de un dragón, más específicamente de un Skrill, y para su malestar, uno que no le caía en gracia. Lo que había que aguantar solo por ser el hijo de Toothless y el futuro Alfa.

[…]

Nod miro el cielo. Ya casi oscurecía y no tardaban en mandarlos a llamar para la celebración. Allen caminaba detrás de ella mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

—Y bien princesa. ¿Cómo piensa escaquearse la fiesta de esta noche? —Dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia bastante cómica.

—¿Tenías que preguntar? —argullo molesta la pelinegra encogiendo el cuello hasta casi hacer desaparecer medio rostro dentro la piel de oso.

—Bueno, no por nada la conozco a la perfección.

Nod sonrió de lado y elevo las cejas lista para soltar un sarcasmo; el ruido de un batir de alas hizo a ambos volverse. Allen dio un paso al frente protegiendo con su descomunal cuerpo a Nod, y no precisamente porque ella no supiera defenderse, más bien era una costumbre arraigada de las interminables lecciones de caballerosidad que su padre se empeñó en enseñarle.

—¿Hoy bailaras conmigo Nod?

—Ni en tus mejores sueños Ridley. —Contesto la pelinegra completamente ecuánime.

—Seria buen momento para que anunciaras que oficialmente serás mi jinete para la próxima carrera.

—Ya he dicho NO antes y lo are de nuevo. Ve al diablo Ridley. Fui clara.

El Skrill mostro sus afilados colmillos y las puntas de su cabeza se alzaban en forma amenazadora. Sin pensarlo Nod aparto a Allen y corrió rumbo al bosque, no quería tener que soportar el sermón por parte de sus padres si ese estúpido reptil quemaba algunas chozas.

Ridley la siguió con sus alas desplegadas y destellando, listo para lanzar un ataque.

El primer disparo había rozado casi imperceptiblemente la piel de oso. Nod maldijo al percibir el olor a pelo quemado.

—Serás mi jinete te guste o no. Además ¿Qué especie puede ser mejor que un Skrill?

—¿Es una pregunta capciosa?

Nod adivino perfectamente el segundo en el que Ridley tuvo preparado su ataque, con rapidez y fuera incrusto su daga en el árbol más cercano y salto lejos.

Los rayos fueron atraídos por la punta del metal incendiando el árbol. Nod remilgo, había estado realmente cerca.

—¡Por Odín! Ridley cuantas veces te vamos a tener esta discusión. Es estúpido que sigas insistiendo en…

—Hasta que admitas que no existe mejor dragón que yo. Que no puedes ser el jinete de nadie excepto mio.

Nod rodo los ojos, estaría bien recordarle que existían dos Furias Nocturnas… y que incluso ella misma llevaba la sangre de uno.

Ridley casi pudo leerle la mente a la hija del jefe, gruño ofendido y se lanzó en picada, tomaría a ese chica a si fuera muerta.

[…]

Nathan llego justo a tiempo para ver a Ridley caer sobre el frágil cuerpo de un osezno, o eso fue lo que pensó por lo que veía; sus narices le indicaban que era un humano. Dio un rugido para llamar la atención de su congénere. Estaba prohibido cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento entre vikingos y dragones en Berk.

Al descender la escena lo dejo sin habla.

Ridley se mantenía con la cabeza elevada intentando no mover un solo musculo porque de lo contrario la espada le atravesaría sin piedad la garganta.

—¿Me decías? —Pregunto Nod con burla.

—Le recomiendo que baje su espada. La cacería de dragones esta prohibida. —Dijo Nathan en un gruñido hosco.

Y entonces, y solo entonces ojos color verde toxico chocaron con otros color verde vivo.

—Es un placer volver a verte. Hermano. —Arguyo Nod arrastrando la lengua.

—Baja esa espada Nod. O tendré que recordarte las reglas de tu propio pueblo. No hay motivo para recurrir a la violencia, así que…

Nod apretó los dientes, ¿cómo podía estar culpándola a ella? Ni siquiera se había tomado la amabilidad de preguntar el ¿por qué? de la disputa, la reacción del futuro Alfa fue. Si es Nod, es ella la responsable. Pero ella era Nod Haddock y por supuesto que no bajaría la espada porque eso significaría su derrota.

—Oblígame…—reto indignada. Nadie la sobajaría, ni siquiera un Furia Nocturna.

Nathan rugió con poderío aceptando el reto al tiempo en que sus patas delanteras golpeaban con fuerza la tierra. No podía esperar menos de esa engreída.

Continuara.

De verdad terminaran peleando?

Quien será mejor?

Tootheless tendrá su noche de pasión algún día?

Hiccup aprenderá a mantener a raya a sus hijos?

Estos y muchos enigmas mas… seguirán y se adjuntaran en la siguiente entrega de Amor de Dragon 2.

No se la pueden perder….

Jajajajajaja demasiado comercia. Bien, estos son los hijos de Hiccup y Toothless.

Espero que les guste como está tomando forma este fic y que sigan esta continuación con tanto entusiasmo como con la primera parte.

Bien, nos leemos.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	3. Bocón y Estoico

Es un placer estar de regreso. De verdad no saben cuánto extrañe este fic el cual espero pronto tenga un final, porque como dije no será tan extenso como su primera parte.

Bien nos leemos**. **

**Atte: Ciel Phantomhive. **

**Capítulo 2 Estoico y Bocón. **

—Eso así. —Grito Estoico emocionado y acercándose lo más que podía a la disputa. —Piensa Nod. No te dejes llevar por tus instintos. ¿Cuál es el punto de débil de los Furia Nocturna?

La pelinegra apretó los dientes, esquivo un aletazo que seguro la abría mandado a volar y contesto —No tienen.

—Estoico… —Llamo Bocón con cierto aire suplicante. —Son tus nietos, no creo que…

—De que hablas. Es la oportunidad perfecta para ver quién de los dos es más fuerte. Nod es lo que siempre espere fuera Hiccup.

Bocón suspiro, pensó que con todo lo vivido al fin su amigo se había dado cuenta que en realidad Hiccup siempre fue lo que él deseo. Hiccup no solo se convirtió en un líder grandioso sino también en un excelente guerrero y un gran padre. Al parecer se había equivocado. Su amor platónico siempre pondría prioridad en la destreza y fuerza. Sus ideas nada habían cambiado al igual que su relación. El seguía siendo su mejor amigo y nada más.

Estoico nunca entendió que el amor que le profesaba no era fraterno, tampoco comprendió que todo aquello que le entrego lo hizo con gusto.

—Nod. Si no tiene un punto débil entonces…

—Lo sé. Debo fabricarle uno. —Dijo su nieta extrayendo de entre sus ropas un lanza dardos. Sin consideración alguna apunto las finas agujas a la pata delantera del gran furia.

Nathan rugió de dolor al tiempo que con su cola golpeaba de lleno sobre el abdomen de su oponente estrellándola contra el grueso tronco de un árbol.

—Nod. —Grito Bocón asustado. —Nathan detente. Para… para…— suplico. Ninguno de los presentes lo tomo en cuenta.

Su voz era silenciada entre los rugidos del poderoso dragon, los agónicos de la chica y los exclamativos del antiguo jefe de Berk.

—Nathan. —Gruño la pequeña vikinga poniéndose en pie y apostando a tiro una flecha. —Vas a morir reptil idiota.

[…]

Hiccup sintió la escamosa piel de su Elska rozar desvergonzadamente su pecho y sonrió cuando su mano de forma casi imperceptible abrió más las prendas para sentirlo dándole la bienvenida a su toque. Lo había extraño al punto de la locura, lo necesitaba tan demencialmente que apenas lograba mantener cierto recato al recordar que se encontraban en un lugar visible.

Toothless gruño deseoso. Tibia piel siendo expuesta solo le hablaba de la correspondencia de su necesitada entrega. Se consumía en el deseo de tomar aquello que desde siempre y por siempre le pertenecería porque él le había entregado a Haddock todo se ser de la misma forma.

—Vamos a casa. —Exhalo en un jadeo deseoso Hiccup mientras sus manos delineaban la parte trasera de las orejas y bajaban con torturante lentitud a donde su quijada y cuello se unían y que era sin duda uno de sus puntos más eróticos.

—A donde quieras. —Contesto sintiendo a la razón desaparecer y regresar en un solo segundo. Sin miramientos elevo la cabeza ante la cara desconcertada de su jinete.

—¿Toothleess? —Llamo Hiccup al ver como las pupilas de su mitad se estrechaban y su piel comenzaba a destellar en un azul metálico.

—Monta. —Más tardo en decirlo que en que Hiccup sobre su lomo intentaba deducir a donde se dirigían con tanto apremio.

Toothless gruño y se dejó caer en picada. Hiccup no tardo en entender lo que sucedía.

—Por Odin. Nathan, Nod. —Grito aun en el aire, alcanzando a ver el segundo en que ambos terminaban de rematar el último ataque.

Nathan embistió con todo peso a Nod contra una enorme roca mientras que Nod lograba dar en su pata el sexto dardo cargado de veneno.

Hiccup corrió al lado de Nod. —No siento sus costillas. —Exclamo asustado tanteando con desesperación todo el torso.

Tothless enterró sus garras en la tierra. —Nathan no está mejor —dijo haciendo quedar de lado el cuerpo de su hijo para que Hiccup pudiera ver la serie de seis dardos en la pata. El clavarlos todos en el mismo lugar garantizaba un efecto casi inmediato que dejando de los múltiples cortes era lo que más le preocupaba.

Hiccup jadeo. Debían llevar a Nod con la curandera para saber qué tan molidos tenía los intestinos pero tampoco podían abandonar ahí a Nathan.

—Llévate a Nod. —Ordeno Haddock en un susurro.

—¿Qué? —

—Que te lleves a Nod, y trae el antídoto. Mientras tanto yo quitare los dardos y abriré la piel para extraer el veneno. Le aplicare un torniquete, Nathan es más fácil de tratar.

—Pero…

—No tenemos tiempo. —Grito asustado. ¿Cómo había terminado su feliz rencuentro en esta situación?

Toothless tomo a su dulce niña entre sus garras y despego dejando a su pareja e hijo en aquel paraje oscuro. Su corazón bombeaba desenfrenado, no creía en los Dioses como Hiccup pero ahora que sentía la necesidad de ayuda no pudo evitar elevar sus ojos al cielo e implorar que si existían le ayudaran a mantener a sus dos hijos con vida.

[…]

—Ya estarás satisfecho. —Rumio reprobatoriamente Bocón.

—No era esto lo que yo quería….

—¿Y qué era lo que querías Estoico? —Cuestiono la esfera dorada. —Siempre creí que el tener una firme convicción de lo que era un vikingo segaba tu juicio, veo que es algo más. Pusiste a pelear a tus nietos y no tuviste el tacto para saber cuándo un reto pasó a una pelea a muerte.

—Ellos no tienen motivos ni razones para odiarse a ese extremo…

—Tienes razón, es ilógico pero… es aun amas ilógico que conociéndolos hayas permitido que llegaran a esto. Míralos. Tu hijo llora porque estuvo a un palmo de perder todo su mundo. De no haber sido por tu yerno, ellos…

—No lo digas.

—Te pregunto una vez más. ¿Qué deseabas probar incentivando a Nod a pelear con Nathan? Porque eso fue lo hiciste cuando le susurraste que ella era tu nieta y nadie, menos un Dragón, tenía derecho a humillarla.

—Es mi nieta. Es mi sangre y ella es lo que un día soñé fuera mi vástago. Es fuerte, decidida y no titubea ante mis órdenes.

—Porque ella confía en ti. Estoico. Ella puso su vida en tus manos y…

—Yo no quería que esto pasara…

—Yo no quería amarte, ni vivir mi vida y mi eternidad llorando por algo que nunca será mío, sin embargo aquí estamos los dos, aprende a cargar con tus pecados o encuentra como no cometerlos.

Bocón giro para bajar a donde Hiccup atendía a Nathan. Estoico miro a su amigo marcharse y dio un suspiro derrotado. Tenía razón. Siempre tenía razón.

—¿Él dijo amarme…?

[…]

Nathan despertó desorientado, sentía su cuerpo pesado y apenas podía enderezar la cabeza. Todo le dolía. Golpearía a muerte a Nod en cuanto la tuviera de frente.

—Tienes suerte. De haberte clavado un dardo más o de haber tardado unos minutos más en suministrarte el antídoto estarías muerto.

Nathan miro su pata vendada y gruño molesto. Esa maldita hija de Trol se las pagaría.

—Pero al menos tú despertaste en este mundo.

Nathan elevo las orejas y sus ojos se clavaron en la anciana que lo atendía. Nod… si había interpretado bien él… él había matado a su propia hermana.

Continuara…

Si lo sé es una vasca. Pero véanlo por el lado bueno, aún no he abandonado este fic y ya pueden comenzar a esperar actualizaciones más continuas porque al fin soy libre…. Sí, me despidieron… jajajajjaa no, eso no pasara. Nunca. Pero al fin termine el proyecto que me encargaron y ya tengo las tardes libres. Así que… sean felices tanto como yo.

En fin. Nos leemos y es pero que aún haya quien este leyendo esto.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	4. Reconciliación

Aunque no se lo merecen, aquí les dejo el capítulo 3. Esta vez fue una excepción pero para la próxima quiero ver más comentarios. Entendido niños.

Jajajajaja

Es broma, gracias por mantenerse al pendiente de este fic que tardó mucho en ser actualizado y aún más a los que me dejaron comentarios.

Nos leemos.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

**Capítulo 3 Reconciliación. **

Nod despertó desorientada y con un terrible dolor en todo el torso, sus manos por inercia se movieron a esa parte de su cuerpo deseando mitigar el dolor. ¿Qué había sucedido? Vagamente recordaba la pelea… una de las tantas peleas con Ridley.

Ese Skrill estúpido que no deja de insistir en que fuera su jinete cuando ella ya se había hartado de negarse.

—Es bueno verte despierta. —Gruño Toothlees —Hace más de tres semanas que duermes. Estaba pensando que tendría que preparar un segundo funeral.

Nod apretó los dientes lista para responder cuando su cerebro alcanzo a comprender la última parte de aquella frase. Dijo ¿segundo?

—Camicasi hizo un excelente trabajo entrenándote. No puedo creer que mataras a tu hermano sin contemplación alguna, a sangre fría. Debes sentirte orgullosa, eres todo un guerrero. Un vikingo cabeza hueca sin sentimientos.

—Yo, no quería esto.

—¿Entonces que querías?

Nod abrió la boca para contestar.

—Sabes en realidad no quiero oírte. —Gruño el Furia Nocturna. —Como dije, estoy feliz de que al menos tu… —Toothless dio media vuelta para salir de aquella habitación. —Hablaremos cuando te perdone.

—¿Y eso cuándo será? —Se apresuró a preguntar la chica.

—No lo sé. Quizá nunca…

Toothless dio un suspiro hondo apenas cerrarse la puerta detrás, Hiccup corrió a abrazarlo con amor y desesperación. ¿Estarían haciendo lo correcto? Es que ya habían intentado todo. ¡Dioses! Hasta vivieron separados por ocho años y ni eso sirvió para que sus hijos dejaran ese psicótico deseo de matarse mutuamente y para su horror habían estado a un palmo de lograrlo.

Después de atender las heridas de Nod y de aplicarle a Nathan el antídoto, mientras los veían dormir recuperándose de sus heridas Thoothlees ideo un nuevo intento. Hiccup tuvo que aceptar de mala gana.

El plan en apariencia era sencillo, les harían pensar que se mataron mutuamente. Si eso no arranca de ellos al menos un sentido de culpa entonces… entonces tendrían que aceptar que de verdad se odian y por lo tanto le dirían a dios a estar juntos.

Toothlees ronroneo pesaroso en busca del consuelo de su pareja. Era extraño darse cuenta que su familia estaba lejos de ser aquello que Hiccup siempre soñó. ¿Era tanto pedir un hogar lleno de cariño y comprensión?

Al parecer sí.

Primero había tenido que pelear por el amor de su padre y ahora el de sus hijos. No era justo. Hiccup no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

Nod cerró lentamente la puerta, jamás midió las consecuencias de sus actos. Había destrozado a su familia en un arrebato de altivez. Estaba arrepentida, viendo a sus padres sufrir tan descorazonadoramente su corazón se apretaba en dolor. Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo.

[…]

Pasaron casi cuatro semanas y al fin sus heridas habían sanado Nathan desplego al completo sus alas, miro el cielo nocturno y pensó en su hermana. Esa que jamás volvería ver porque el mismo cortó su vida. Tenía ganas de levantar el vuelo y marcharse lejos, pero había sido su error y aprendería a existir viendo los ojos triste de sus padres.

La luna estaba en la cúspide y el frio viento lo relajaba. Amaba volar.

Una diminuta silueta fue captada por sus ojos, ahí entre la forja, en el camino que baja al muelle se escurría un sospechoso.

Nathan descendió sin hacer ruido hasta casi estar sobre el intruso. Sus orejas apenas tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para captar el silbido de aire al ser cortado, ladeo su cuerpo evitando una flecha que seguro le hubiera travesado el cuello.

Nathan formo una bola de plasma en las fauces, solo para iluminar el lugar y para verse amenazador.

—Nathan. —Escucho decir su nombre en apenas un susurro de aliento vivo.

—Nod. —Dijo al reconocer quien lo miraba atónito y baja su arma.

Dragón y vikingo se quedaron ahí, sin saber que decir o cómo reaccionar. Esta vez no había terceros, solo ellos dos.

—Creí que estabas…—dijeron al unísono avergonzándose de inmediato y desviando la mirada. Sus cuerpos vibraban deseosos y sus corazones palpitaban con frenesí dentro de sus pechos.

Nod dejo de contenerse y sin pensarlo se abrazó al imponente reptil necroso. Su alma había estado llorando no solo por el daño hecho sino porque de verdad sintió que con la muerte de su hermano una parte de ella también se marchito.

Nathan devolvió el afecto una vez pasado el Shock inicial, era impensable como el pequeño cuerpo de su hermana le elevaba la temperatura con su aroma a fresa silvestre. Si no fuera porque Nod era humana pensaría que se trataba de cel…

—Lo siento Nathan. Yo…

—Yo también lo siento.

Era extraño estar así, sin pelear, solo observándose directamente, y entonces Nathan admitiría solo para él mismo que los ojos verde toxico de su hermana eran la cosa más hermosa que había contemplado.

—Vuela conmigo. —Pidío suavemente Nathan como su fuera una súplica.

Nod entrecerró los ojos, años de peleas no podían borrarse solo por una disculpa y sin embargo el miedo a haberlo perdido le hizo aceptar, porque sorpresivamente cuando supo que su hermano estaba muerto deseo que el resultado hubiera sido al revés. Era mejor morir en sus garras a vivir sin él.

[…]

Bocón dio un leve destello cuando vio a los nietos de Estoico despegar hacia el cielo. Sonrió complacido de ver que las cosas mejoraban y que Hiccup tendría aquello que deseo. Su pequeño Hiccup merecía todo en la vida sin embargo, la felicidad parecía huir de él.

La esfera dorada subió disparada hacia la casa de los Haddock y al entrar por la ventana vio a la pareja más famosa de Berk durmiendo plácidamente.

Bocón siempre se preguntó cómo se sentiría dormir arropado por fuertes brazos, despertar cada mañana viendo el rostro de la persona que más valoras en la vida a tu lado. El saber que a pesar del tiempo siempre estarían juntos. ¿Cómo sería sentirse amado?

Hiccup a pesar de todas las desgracias que solaron su vida tenia a Toothless y la aldea entera los apoyaba, quizá solo por ese detalle el pequeño vikingo debería aceptar que estaba viviendo un sueño.

Él hubiera dado todo… literalmente todo, con tal de tener un solo día con Estoico, como los que vivían el furia y su jinete. Uno solo… uno…

—Duerme tranquilo Hiccup, yo cuidare de tus hijos. —Le susurro al castaño mientras depositaba una suave caricia sobre sus cabellos.

Hiccup aun entre sueños sonrió y suspiro su nombre. Entonces Bocón resignadamente salió de la casa para asegurarse que los dos chicos tuvieran un vuelo tranquilo y volvieran a salvo a casa.

Continuara…

Saben el otro día estaba releyendo uno de mis fic pasado y note algo curioso. Siempre y en cualquier cuenta, he firmado como Ciel Phantomhive, o Ciel Phantom o Ciel Phantomville…. Es decir siempre he sido Ciel… eso es raro porque llevo mucho escribiendo y el personaje de Kuroshituji creo que no tiene más de tres años… creo… no se realmente no me he puesto a buscar su fecha de inicio.


	5. Pasado y Futuro

Ya se, ya se… les llego doble notificación y resulta que es el mismo capitulo. Pero miren casi brinco de alegría. Un grandioso, excelso y magnánimo autor me ha prestado el nombre que le dio a Toothless para poder usarlo aquí.

Se que ya lo había publicado con otro nombre pero… Diablos. Creo que tener el nombre de

**RASMUS **

Como parte de la historia le da un toque genial.

Asi que mil gracias **Pequebalam**. No sabes lo agradecido que estoy, te aseguro que lo usare con respeto y no se que mas decir…. Estoy muy contento my lord. mil gracias.

**Capítulo 4 Pasado y Futuro.**

Toothless se removió inquieto despertando levemente a Hiccup quien bostezo e intento volver a acomodarse para seguir durmiendo. El dragón por el contrario elevo la cabeza percibiendo en el aire un aroma conocido, uno que pertenecía al pasado, un pasado que pretendía olvidar. Dio un gruñido en forma de protesta y con un golpe de su trompa despertó rápidamente a su pareja.

El vikingo protesto un poco, solo un poco porque la conexión entre sus almas le hizo percibir casi de inmediato la ansiedad que experimentaba su Elska y supo que el tiempo apremiaba.

No hubo pasado más de tres minutos, apenas los suficiente para colocarle al Furia la silla y la prótesis. De un enérgico movimiento ya se encontraban en el aire.

—Dime que no son ellos… —Suplico el Jefe vikingo, ya estaba harto de tantas peleas.

Toothless gruño y negó con la cabeza. Hiccup tenso el cuerpo e incentivo a su pareja para que volara más rápido. En menos de lo que imagino Hiccup pudo ver la explosión de una bola plasma. La respiración se le corto, ese sin duda era su hijo pero… una columna de fuego parecía rodearlo, tanto así que sus ataques más que destinados a lastimar a su oponente parecían solo mantenerlo a una distancia segura.

Toothless avanzo con más apremio justo cuando se percató que Nathan estaba por ser atacado por la espalda y para su horro sus ojos se quedaron clavados en la pequeña silueta que a duras penas lograba sostenerse. Con desesperación rugió intentando alertar a su hijo, Nathan podía ser inmune al fuego pero Nod...

Nathan volteo sin lograr girar tan veloz como desearía, el cuerpo de su hermana le impedía moverse indiscriminadamente o terminaría tirándola. El fuego del otro dragón salió como potente lanzallamas cubriéndolo por completo.

Hiccup grito el nombre de sus hijos y Toothless sintió la angustia y dolor de su Ast, la impotencia y la rabia por duplicado.

Toothless vibro de puro coraje, dejando que sus emociones se anunciaran con aquel brillo azul, que no había vuelto a mostrar desde aquella batalla en que se convirtió en el alfa. Un descomunal disparo extinguió las llamas al tiempo en que dejaba detrás un alarido de dolor del que se atrevió a poner en riesgo la vida de sus hijos.

Hiccup intentaba desesperadamente mirar a través de la cortina de humo, deseando que de alguna forma sus hijos estuvieran a salvo. Un brillo dorado se abrió paso e Hiccup soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Bocón había creado justo a tiempo un barrera que logro proteger a los nietos de Estoico. Un alivio que le duro poco al ver a la esfera dorada tintinear y apagar su resplandor, la hazaña le había costado casi toda su energía.

—Esta es toda una sorpresa. —Se escuchó decir y Toothless gruño en respuesta al Tifomerang que ahora se mostraba en toda su envergadura. —Siempre creí que llegarías más lejos. Por el contrario te encuentro sometido y dócil a las órdenes de un vikingo estu…

—Cuida tu legua no voy a permitir ningún insulto a mi familia, Grisweld.

—¿Tu familia? Bueno, quizá el joven Furia Nocturna pero…

—¿Quién eres para cuestionar? Para llegar agrediendo cuando… —Reclamo Hiccup completamente indignado.

—Callado vikingo. Ustedes, las criaturas más inferiores de este planeta no tiene derecho a…

—Tiene todo el derecho que le da ser mi pareja. —Replico Toothless levantando la voz, casi rugiendo.

—¡QUE! ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR… COMO HAS PODIDO…—grito Grisweld y luego en un jadeo dijo —Entonces ¿de dónde?… —y concentro su atención en Nathan. —¿Cómo es posible que tuvieras una cría? —pregunto complemente asombrado el Tifomeran al tiempo en que sus ojos estudiaron con hambrienta curiosidad y lujuria el cuerpo de Hiccup.

—Vuelve a mirarlo de esa forma y te arrancare los ojos. —Siseo Toothless. —Te repito. Él es mi pareja y no tolerare ninguna ofensa a su persona.

—Sí que has cambiado Rasmus. —Siseo desdeñoso

Todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento. Hiccup apretó las manos en puño. ¿Ese era el nombre real de Toothless?

—Vaya, parece que aún les guardas muchos secretos, y no seré yo quien descubra tu oscuro pasado. —Argullo sarcástico el Tifomeran.

—Lárgate Grisweld —Gruño Toothless en advertencia.

—Como quieras Rasmus. Pero… no será por mucho tiempo, después de todo tengo una insana curiosidad en saber cómo lograste traer al mundo a ese bastardo al que llamas hijo.

Una flecha paso silbando cerca de las escamas del flaco derecho del Tifomeran, Grisweld maldijo a la enclenque jovencita que le apuntaba, y luego una daga rosando el izquierdo.

—Vuelve a referirte de ese modo a mi hijo y ni los dioses encontraran rastros de ti. —Amenazo Hiccup con la mirada flameando de ira.

Grisweld miro aún más deseoso al castaño, sin duda el muchacho era único, su aroma le penetraba por las narices enloqueciéndolo. Haciéndolo desearlo. ¿Quién era ese humano para despedir aquella fragancia tan almizclada? Una esencia veleidosa, afrodisiaca.

Con un cabeceo en forma de saludo hacia Hiccup el Tifomerang se retiró, aun asi Toothless alcanzo a ver como se relamía la boca, tal cual si saboreara un trozo de carne, y no pudo evitar acentuar el brillo de sus escamas.

Si se atreve a ponerle los ojos encima de nuevo a Hiccup no vivirá para contarlo. Se prometió el Furia Nocturna mientras intentaba calmarse. Sus hijos estaba a salvo y su pareja aun a su lado, no perdería su hogar, no esta vez…

Continuara…

Una vez más… el nombre **Rasmus**, que es en este fic el nombre real de Toothless es propiedad de **Pequebalam** quien en un gesto de nobleza ha cedido a prestármelo.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	6. Jinete y Dragón 12

Una vez más gracias a **Pequebalam** por prestarme el glorioso nombre de **Rasmus**. My lady, creo que abuso de confianza pues he decidió utilizarlo también en otro fic el cual lleva por nombre:

Ahora y por siempre.

Espero tenerla de visita por allá y que me dé su opinión acerca de esa nueva historia.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

**Capítulo 5 Jinete y Dragón 1/2.**

La familia entro a la casa en total silencio. Entre las manos de Hiccup reposaba la titilante esfera dorada que era el alma de Bocón el Rudo. Nod y Nathan miraban tentativamente a su abuelo como esperando a que soltara algún sarcasmo pero se mantenía silente.

Hiccup coloco delicadamente a Bocón en las manos de Nod y sin mayores ceremonias mando a sus hijos a su cuarto. Ellos intentaron protestar hasta que el gruñido del alfa acalló cualquier protesta.

Una vez solo Hiccup dio un suspiro hondo antes de tomar asiento. Debía recuperar un poco la calma antes de dar pie al tema o terminarían discutiendo y eso no beneficia a nadie.

—¿Quién es Grisweld? —Esa fue la pregunta con la que Hiccup abrió la conversación una vez que sintió que estaba en control de sus emociones.

Toothless gruño y bajo la cabeza. Esta plática iba a ser como ni mínimo espinosa. El jefe vikingo entendió perfectamente a su Ást y en apoyo se puso de pie para acercarse y acariciar la escamosa piel de su pareja. Con suaves movimientos circulares fue relajando a su mitad, no valía la pena que se estresara y angustiara en ocultarle cosas, tarde o temprano terminaría sabiéndola y en ese momento lo comprendería y apoyaría tal y como siempre había sido, seria y será…

—No importa lo que pase. Lo enfrentaremos juntos. —Aseguro Hiccup mirándolo a los ojos y juntando sus frentes en ese gesto tan suyo —Si no quieres hablar de él, que tal si empezamos por tu nombre… Rasmus. — Hiccup parecía seriamente lastimado por la falta de confianza de su pareja y sin embargo, la pregunta fue hecha con voz aterciopelada y condescendiente. 

—Hiccup yo…

[…]

—Quiero que elijan jinete y dragón. —Ordeno Toothless apenas verlos bajar por las escaleras a la mañana siguiente.

Nod lo miro primero asombrada y después molesta, Nathan farfullo un par de insultos, luego ambos buscaron apoyo en su otro padre. Hiccup meneo la cabeza y sonrió conciliador y los hermanos entendieron ese decreto tan firme era una decisión de ambos padres.

—No me interesa si están o no preparados. —Se adelantó el alfa a cualquier pretexto. —El estar solos es un lujo que a partir de ahora pude costarles la vida.

Los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas comprendiendo que esta medida se estaba tomando de manera tan urgente debido al ataque de aquel Tifomeran de nombre Grisweld. Por un lado entendían a la perfección a sus padres pero por el otro…

—Si para dentro de dos días no han hecho su elección, yo lo are por ustedes y saben por quienes me inclino. —Declaro con un dejo de picardía Rasmus mientras veía la mueca de horror dibujada en las facciones de sus hijos.

Nod y Nathan maldijeron. ¡Claro que lo sabían! El dragón de Nod seria Ridley, después de todo el Skrill era el más fuerte en la bandada. Y para Nathan sin duda su padre le daría el honor a Allen Hofferrson pues había probado en más una ocasión sus habilidades como jinete y guerrero.

—Dos días, tienen dos días.

Ambos jóvenes salieron en silencio arrastrando los pies con pesar.

Hiccup sentía las piernas temblarle. Ya habían tenido que enfrentar innumerables peligros pero por alguna razón el que sus hijos esta vez se vieran involucrados le hacía sentir vulnerable. Con un gesto amargo volvió su vista hacia la esfera dorada que reposaba sobre un cojín junto al fuego.

Aunque el resplandor ya era constante parecía demasiado débil para incluso hablar. Hiccup dio un suspiro. Bocón había arriesgado lo último que tenía, su propia alma con tal de salvar a sus hijos…

—No podemos dejar que las cosas sigan así —Argullo apretando las manos en puños. Después de escuchar la explicación completa Hiccup había decidido dos cosas. Una: comenzaría a llamar a Toothless por su nombre real porque sonaba elegante y noble, además era parte de él como Dragón, y; dos: dejaría de lado el pasado, porque lo que sucedió antes de que se conocieran no afectaba en nada los sentimientos que actualmente se profesaban y la gran necesidad que demostraban el uno por el otro.

—Lo buscaremos y terminemos con esto. —dijo en tono tan contundente Rasmus que a Hiccup no le quedo la menor duda de que a su pareja arreglaría la situación lo más pronto posible. —No lo quiero ni remotamente cerca de ti, ni de mis hijos.

Hiccup asintió y sin más se apresuró a montar. No existía nada que estando juntos no pudieran solucionar. Aunque…

—No estaría demás avisarle a Astrid y a Henry para que vigilen a esos dos…

Rasmus asintió y se dirigió a la choza de del asesino Campbell.

[…]

Ridley dio un jadeo ahogado cuando la figura agraciada de Nod aterrizo justo en medio del campo de entrenamiento para dragones. Era de esperarse que buscara participar en ese adiestramiento después de casi matar a golpes a todos los vikingos varones de Berk.

Lo que él no sabía era que ella pretendía ver de cerca a los posibles candidatos a convertirse en su compañero de vuelo.

Nod dio un fuerte zapatazo contra el suelo desempolvando sus botas y sonriendo antes de retar de forma pretenciosa —¿Quién quiere jugar? — mientras blandía una lanza.

Ridley sonrió lascivamente antes de gritar a todo pulmón. —Y el ganador se queda con la chica.

Nod torció el gesto de forma desagradable cuando el vitoreo y algarabía de los reptiles aplasto sus protestas. Empero se encogió de hombros aferrando la lanza entre sus manos y asegurándose de llevar una cantidad generosa de flechas en el carcaj. Les dejaría claro a esos reptiles quien era Nod Hamish Haddock III

—Esto será divertido. —Dijo ella alegremente.

Y así comenzó la pelea de todos contra la hija de Haddock.

[…]

Nathan volaba con suavidad, solo planeando. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, de ellas su mayor preocupación giraba en torno a elegir incorrectamente a su jinete. Era una decisión que no podía tomarse a la ligera pues a ese vikingo le confiaría en determinadas situaciones su propia vida.

Debían además de ser compatibles, sentir empatía y cariño.

Nathan dio un suspiro hondo, sus padres eran el ejemplo perfecto de lo era la unión de un jinete con su dragón. Su relación era… perfecta.

Si tan solo el puediera… si tan solo ella fuera menos…

Si tan solo ella no fuera…

Una fuerte embestida lo estampo contra los riscos del acantilado que rodea a Berk. Nathan dio un gruñido de dolor e intento volver a elevarse sin llegar siquiera a desplegar sus alas pues dos zarpas golpearon su lomo. Esta vez solto un rugido lastimero al sentir su sangre brotar de su piel.

—Un niño mimado, eso es lo que eres. ¿Qué te ha estado enseñando Rasmus sobre ser un dragón? Eres una vergüenza para nuestra raza. Enclenque inútil. —Siseo el Tifomeran, retirándose levemente para dejarlo incorporarse. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Nathan Furious Haddock —contesto en un gruñido preventivo y mirándolo de frente listo para atacar.

—Llevas nombre de vikingo — rumio molesto Grisweld, en cada palabra parecía escupir desprecio. —Pero que deshonra.

Nathan no lo soporto, sentía la sangre hervirle desde la punta de las orejas hasta la cola, cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba por un satisfacción para su orgullo maltratado. Sin darse cuenta sus escamas comenzaron a desprender un brillo azul, tenue y casi imperceptible pero sin duda era el símbolo de poder de todo Furia.

El Tifomeran sonrió por adelantado, esquivando la bola plasma sin problema alguna, lanzándose en picada con las garras por delante para tomar las alas al pequeño Furious, ¡de Furious no tenía nada!, sus zarpas rasgaron las finas hembras desgarrándolas de las alas para por ultimo lanzarlo hacia el mar.

Grisweld rio malicioso ante su logro, apresurándose a seguirlo pues pensaba darle una buena zarandeada al hijo de Rasmus, sería una gran invitación a arreglar viejas rencillas, después de todo el Furia Nocturna fue por mucho un imbécil malagradecido al abandonarlo como lo hizo.

¡Oh! Sí. Iba a disfrutar muchísimo obligándolo a buscarlo. Lo haría sufrir para que sintiera todo el dolor que él experimento después de su traición.

Un aroma suave y delicado le lleno las fosas nasales haciéndolo elevar la barbilla para percibirlo mejor. Era el mismo que había apreciado en el vikingo castaño aunque un poco más tenue y dulce. El aroma de la pareja de Rasmus era firme y veleidoso, comparable al olor del bosque en plena primavera mientras que, el que ahora percibía podría compararse a un atardecer de finales de otoño.

—Es la chica… —susurro asombrado y salió disparado siguiendo a su olfato. —Esa niña también es su hija. —Gruño gustoso. —Rasmus va a suplicar clemencia….

[…]

Nod sonrió cuando por tercera vez lograba esquivar las púas mortíferas de un Nader. Sin duda era mucho más divertido practicar con dragones que con vikingos.

En un dos por tres la arena completa se vio envuelta en llamas y los dragones agitaron sus alas buscando elevarse y contratacar al alevoso adversario que los tomo desprevenidos.

Grisweld gruño frustrado. Los jóvenes dragones de Berk eran inútiles en el arte de la guerra, ya no eran dragones libres, se habían transformado en mascotas mimadas sin la más mínima idea de lo que era una verdadera batalla sus instintos estaba fuera de práctica. ¡Por sus antepasados! Ni siquiera habían notado su presencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ahora que buscaban levantar el vuelo el Tifomeran ya los esperaba con otra trampa.

Nod salió de debajo del ala de Ridley, si no hubiera sido por el Skrill ahora sería brocheta. Un segundo después dio un jadeo ahogado cuando el crujido de los troncos que sostenían el alambrado del área de entrenamiento llego a sus oídos y fue demasiado tarde para impedir que los reptiles aletearan cuando, con un crujido más fuerte el mallado se vino abajo aplastando las alas extendidas de los dragones impidiéndoles cualquier intento de escape.

—Y se hacen llamar guerreros. —Siseo Grisweld despectivo. —Hasta un Terror sería más peligroso que ustedes juntos.

Varios gruñidos se escucharon pero ninguno tenía un ángulo de tiro para siquiera rozar al Tifomeran.

Sin perder tiempo Grisweld aterrizo en el centro de la arena, ahí en donde una chica de ojos verde toxico lo miraba con ira. El Tifomeran acerco la trompa olisqueando con deleite el aroma a… Celo.

El dragón rugió complacido y extendió sus alas, igual que lo aria con cualquier hembra a la cual quisiera cortejar. Rasmus tenía suerte, pues dejaría vivir a su hija si aceptaba ser su pareja, de lo contrario bien podía matarla e intentar con el vikingo castaño, que fue en primer lugar, el que lo tenía hechizado o… ¿porque no? quedarse con ambos.

Nod afilo la mirada, podía ver el brillo en los ojos de aquel reptil y no le gustaba para nada sus intenciones. Dio un paso atrás lista para escabullirse entre los cuerpos atrapados bajo la red de metal.

No era cobarde, pero Camicasi le había enseñado a no arriesgarse con batallas perdidas, — es mejor vivir ahora para pelear mañana. — le había repetido innumerables veces.

Nod apretó el arco entre sus manos, solo necesitaba distraerlo un segundo para tomar un poco de ventaja. No era tonta, por supuesto que notaba la gran desventaja de competir con un dragón.

—Ya eres mía. —Declaro con tono firme dejando que su aliento chocara contra el rostro de Nod.

—Primero muerta. —Respondió ella, sacando de un rápido movimiento una daga que escondía en su brazo y clavándolo con puntería magnifica en el ojo derecho del Tifomeran

Griswel rugió de dolor logrando con una de sus garras arrancar el puñal.

Sus alaridos inundaron la arena como un himno que vaticinaba una lucha truculenta. —Sera como gustes… —Siseo con desprecio antes de alzar el vuelo. No tendría piedad con la pequeña arpía.

Continuara…

Vaya, creo que la historia está mejorando, pero aun así. De verdad, tengan toda la confianza de decir cuando comienza a decaer la trama.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	7. Jinete y Dragón 22

**Capítulo 6 Jinete y Dragón 2/2**

Allen corría como alma que lleva Loki, su trenza siempre bien peinada brincoteaba sobre su espalda con poco decoro. Sus mejillas estaban rojas cual granadas maduras delataban su excitación, la respiración le estaba fallando y el sudor le pelaba la frente, por suerte a lo lejos distinguió la cabaña de jefe vikingo. Allen dio un suspiro y apremio más su avance. Tenía escasos minutos para impedir una tragedia.

Con un arrebato impulsivo abrió la puerta sin llamar antes, como marcaba el protocolo de buena educación, para gritar a todo pulmón el nombre de Hiccup. Solo el silencio le respondió.

Allen maldijo y salió de la choza. Tenía que encontrarlo a como diera lugar pero… ¿en dónde buscar? Se preguntó algo deprimido. Una esfera dorada voló hasta posarse frente a sus ojos, Allen sabía que esa esfera era especial para la familia Haddock aunque él no supiera porque.

La esfera tintineo un par de veces y floto en dirección a la aldea, Allen elevo los hombros y la siguió. Convencido de que Nod lo haría.

Con forme avanzaba se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigía. Lo estaba guiando a la casa de sus padres. Eso tenía sentido. El Hiccup siempre toma especial atención en los consejos de su madre. Faltaba poco, estaba a escasos metros cuando se percató de un casi insignificante detalle.

¿En dónde estaban los dragones?

Los más jóvenes seguramente se encontraban en el área de entrenamiento pero ¿y los demás?, de hecho desde en la madrugada cuando salió a hacer patrullaje noto lo silencio que parecía estar la isla.

Un poco más paranoico comenzó a correr de nuevo.

La cabaña de sus padres estaba a la vista, no quiso esperar más y grito fuerte, sus largas piernas parecían estarle fallando, había corrido desde Punta Cuervo hasta Berk en menos de hora y media, todo un logro del cual se jactaría en otro momento.

Henry salió de la casa y en sus ojos azules, iguales a los de su hijo pudo ver el temor, sin dudarlo corrió a su encuentro. Allen cayó en sus brazos jadeante.

—Hiccup. — dijo apenas en su susurro, hasta hora venía a darse cuenta que tenía la garganta tan seca que apenas podía pasar aire por ella.

Henry supo comprender lo apremiante de la situación y grito el nombre del jefe. Hiccup y Rasmus no tardaron en apersonarse cerca del rubio.

—Hay barcos—jadeo Allen. —Al menos unos quince, y son de batalla. Están a unas tres horas.

Hiccup miro a Rasmus, su mano por inercia había subido hasta tocar la escamosa piel de su mitad. Rasmus por su paste ronroneo deseoso de calmar a su pareja.

—No están solos. Sabes que pelearemos a su lado —aseguro hablando por todos los dragones de la isla.

Hiccup asintió dudoso y entonces noto lo mismo que el joven Campbell.

—¿En dónde están los dragones?

Toothless rugió llamando a su bandada, espero unos segundos y no se escuchó absolutamente nada. Volvió a repetir el llamado y entonces solo recibió una sola contestación.

Stormfly aterrizo cerca de la casa de Astrid, Eret descendió raudo colocándose a total disposición de las órdenes del jefe.

—¿En dónde están los demás?

Eret negó con la cabeza luego añadió. —Esta mañana no se presentó ninguno de los pescadores en la costa.

—Y porque no me lo comunicaste. —Gruño indignado Hiccup, estaba conteniendo su rabia. Las cosas estaban empeorando a cada minuto y no quería pensar que Eret, el gran Eret era lo suficiente estúpido como para pensar que esa eventualidad era poca cosa para comunicársela. Porque conociéndolo tenía una buena razón, por eso se mordió el labio y espero por la explicación.

—Stomfly y yo hemos tenido problemas para llegar, todos nuestros barcos, o al menos los más importantes están dañados, aparte de eso, las salidas de agua estaban taponeadas con inmensas rocas, tuvimos que retíralas porque de otro modo nos quedaríamos sin agua para el medio día y eso sería una catástrofe con tantas personas y Dragones a quienes abastecer, cuando terminamos llegamos a notar varios barcos con esta dirección. Nos dirigíamos a tu casa para dar un reporte de lo acontecido cuando escuchamos el llamado del alfa.

Hiccup puso especial atención en todo lo dicho por Eret. Estaba claro que quien sea el responsable sabia como retrasar el reporte. Además no podía negar que la decían del antiguo marinero fuera acertada. Si llegaban a atacarlos y con los barcos dañados era en extremo esencial contar con comida y agua.

Ahora bien, mientras los vikingos se iban reuniendo poco a poco notaba que muchos de ellos miraban el cielo en busca de los dragones.

¿en dónde estaban?

Un rugido se escuchó por todo Berk, Hiccup por costumbre monto a Rasmus y ambos se elevaron, Eret no tardo en seguirlo.

—¿Qué rayos es eso? —exclamo Eret viendo al enorme Tifomeran que lanzaba fuego. Los gritos de la gente pronto inundaron la isla.

— Eso es Grisweld. —Contesto Rasmus rugiendo de furor cuando sus ojos verdes repararon en la pequeña figura que corría escondiéndose entre las casa.

—¡Por Thor! Nod. —Grito Hiccup.

Nod localizo a sus padres y corrió en dirección a ellos.

Allen logro escuchar aquello y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se puso en pie. Nod lo necesitaba. Sus pies ardían en contacto con el piso, sus piernas le temblaban por el esfuerzo recientemente realizado. ¡Maldición! Si tuviera un Dragón no necesitaría sus extremidades inferiores y podría ir en ayuda de Nod.

Henry sonrió ante lo que descubría con cada gesto de su hijo, podía aun tratarlo como a un niño pero Allen ya era todo un hombre y por lo visto estaba enamorado.

Grisweld lanzo su poderoso ataque, Stormfly se elevó protegiendo a su jinete, Rasmus gruño y lanzo una bola plasmas directamente contra las fauces del Tifomeran para hacerlo explotar igual que como había hecho con la muerte Roja, pero Grisweld evadió su plasma. Ramus bufo, al menos logro que dejara de incendiar Berk.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa Rasmus? Ven a pelear. —Incito el Tiifomera. —Si me derrotas te diré en dónde está el cadáver de tu hijo.

Toothless dio un potente rugido de dolor y se lanzó en picada, si Grisweld se había atrevido a tocarle una sola escama a Nathan lo desollaría.

Hiccup sintió la avalancha de mociones avasallarlo, su Ást estaba fuera de control. Podía percibir en Rasmus un instinto asesino, un deseo de sangre como nunca antes pensó que podría brotar de su mitad. Incluso era mayor, al que lo había asaltado el día en que casi muere congelado al enfrentar a Drago.

Su odio, miedo, frustración y desesperación se conjugaban para formar un sentimiento poderoso y destructivo que lo cegaba.

Grisweld tuvo escaso segundos para arrepentirse de su provocación e intentar formar una barrera de fuego que frenara, aunque solo fuera por poco a Rasmus, esfuerzo inútil pues de un solo ataque Rasmus lo derribo.

Apenas tocar tierra Grisweld sintió la pata de Toothless presionando su yugular, sus pupilas negras casi habían desaparecido y entre sus poderosas mandíbulas brillaba la promesa de muerte.

—¿En donde está mi hijo? —Siseo iracundo.

Grisweld sonrió ladino, Rasmus no se atrevería a matarlo hasta que tuviera esa información y por sus antepasados que no pensaba decírselo tan rápido. Quería verlo sufrir.

—Creo que tienes mayores problemas que buscar a ese muchachito enclenque. Después de todo la flota que se dirige así aquí no tardará en llegar y me temo que sus pequeños barquitos no están en condiciones de flotar… — se burló con apenas un ápice de voz.

—No lo volveré a repetir. ¿En dónde está mi hijo?

—Con los peces…

Rasmus apunto, todo su ser vibraba de… ya ni sabía que sentimiento era el que lo dominaba. Lo único que deseaba era deshacerse de esa amenaza que atentaba contra su mundo.

Hiccup se mantenía en silencio, porque sabía que era la decisión de Rasmus si lo dejaba vivir, esa parte de su vida, de ese pasado que aún lo perseguía y que acabaría solo cuando lograra olvidar, perdonar o matar a Grisweld.

Rasmus gruño y golpeo la cabeza del Tifomeran contra el suelo con brutalidad dejándolo inconsciente.

—Enciérrenlo antes de que me arrepienta de dejarlo vivir —argumento con un gruñido áspero, y se volvió hacia Hiccup en busca de calmarse. Debían pensar fríamente, calcular y medir… estaba al límite.

El vikingo no tardo en bañarlo de caricias y mimos, sintiendo como se relajaba bajo su toque, el Rasmus se rendia a él como minino a su dueño y eso lo hacía feliz. Mientras calmaba a su pareja Hiccup escucho la respiración errática de Nod que se acercaba a toda prisa. Era hora de ser líder, de dictar órdenes que podían conducirlos a la gloria o al desastre, aunque… se abrazó con fuerza de su mitad, no importa lo que ocurriera siempre contaría con Toothless.

Hiccup y Ramus se miraron gritándose lo mucho que se amaban, y con aquel solo gesto parecieron ponerse de acuerdo.

—Henry, Astrid, Allen busque a los dragones. —ordeno Hiccup, la familia Campbell asintió. —Eret manda, ve a la isla dragón, encuentra como comunícale a mi madre nuestra precaria situación, estoy seguro que nos mandara poyo. —Hiccup dio un suspiro, de esos que llegan al o más hondo del alma cuando vio a Stormfly alzar el vuelo pero permanecía en espera de alguna otra indicación. —Nod… Nod busca a tu hermano. Grisweld dijo que lo mando con los peses, debe estar cerca de la costa. Nathan no es tan débil estoy seguro de que…

—Él va estar bien. Es un Furia Nocturna. —Aseguro Rasmus, Hiccup acepto el argumento de su Elska y ambos se elevaron.

—Nosotros iremos a inspeccionar los barcos, si son hostiles los retrasaremos lo más que podamos. Así que Eret. Astrid, — los miro suplicante. —no tarden…

Ambos mencionados firmaron y salieron disparados a cumplir las órdenes del Jefe vikingo.

Nod miro a sus padres y dentro de sí misma deseo poder volar a su lado. Pelear y ser de ayuda.

—Necesito un dragón… —dijo apretando los puños tan fuerte que casi hizo sangrar sus palmas. —Pero no cualquier dragón. Yo necesito… —Y se mordió la lengua, primero debía encontrar a su hermano.

Continuara…

Creo que por fin esta tomando el rumbo que quería cuando pensé en escribir este fic. Espero que, me gustaría que a todos, me conformo que a muchos les guste.

Nos leemos en el próximo cap…

Atte. Ciel Phantomhive.


	8. Hechos

**Capítulo 7 Hechos**

Astrid y Henry dieron un jadeo ahogado cuando llegaron a la dragonera. Era inimaginable como había logrado Grisweld derrumbar las entradas y salidas dejando a casi treinta dragones atrapados dentro de su propio refugio.

—Ese maldito infeliz es demasiado listo— gruño el antiguo sicario mientras buscaba una apertura por mínima que fuera, necesitaba cerciorarse de que el aire estaba entrando y por lo tanto no encontraría los cuerpos asfixiados de los reptiles cuando lograra retirar las piedras.

—Tenemos que sacarlos de ahí —chillo Astrid desesperada

—No podemos mover las rocas, son demasiado pesadas —gruño Henry cuando termino su rápida inspección, — además un mal movimiento y la cueva entera se vendrá abajo porque los pilotes principales fueron destruidos y los del interior apenas soportan el peso— argullo Campbell conteniendo la rabia que sentía. Los habían tomado completamente desprevenidos. —Lo único que nos queda es esperar a que Valka llegue a tiempo.

—Probemos a hacer un boquete —sugirió Astrid comenzando a retirar las rocas accesibles.

[…]

Allen miraba tonito el área de entrenamiento, quitar los enormes postes les llevaría por lo menos dos horas, tiempo del cual no disponían y sin embargo no les quedaba más que intentar hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible.

Varios de los aldeanos ya trabajan en ello. En realidad el problema era que no podían trozar los troncos, pues cada golpe de hacha terminaría afectando y en el peor de los caso hiriendo, las alas de los dragones atrapados bajo el mallado.

—Esto es humillante —gruño Ridley intentando plegar sus alas en un vano intento de escapar.

—Si es humillante—respondió Allen mirando al dragón con cierta burla, burla que se borró en el momento en que se acuclillo para quedar a la altura de la vista del Skrill. — Gracias por salvar a Nod.

Ridley se quedó mudo ante aquella gratitud sincera que demostraba Allen. Reflejándose en aquel par de ojos tan azules como el mar pensó que, tal vez si nunca hubiera conocido a Nod, si esa chica de ojos verde toxico no estuviera tan arraigada en su mente y en su corazón entonces podría haber desviado su vista asía el hijo del asesino Campbell.

—¿La amas? —pregunto con cierta mesura el Skrill.

Allen lo miro asombrado, era tarde para simplemente desviar la vista, porque sería un cobarde negar algo implícito en su mirada y actitud.

—Sí.

Y solo por aquella respuesta firme y directa Ridley sumo varios puntos más al respeto que de por si sentía por el rubio hijo de Astrid.

—Sácame de aquí —ordeno el Skrill con un siseo contenido que hizo reír a Allen.

—Prometo hacerlo lo antes posible

[…]

Eret acaricio las escamas azules de su linda dragona. Stormfly ronroneo suavemente antes de inclinase para permitirle al marino montar en su grupa.

—Lo lamento preciosa, iras sola —dijo suavemente depositando un fugaz beso cerca del morro de su chica. —hago más falta aquí y tu volaras más rápido sin la silla y mi peso.

La Nader pareció bastante inconforme pero no dijo nada, estaba acostumbrada a aceptar las decisiones de Eret cuando se traba de combates pues tenía un sentido agudo para saber, donde y como intervenir.

—Ve y no demores

Stormfly se elevó al cielo no sin antes murmurar

—Mantente a salvo mi jinete porque de otro modo el mundo sabrá que mi nombre no es ni la mitad de lo que pude ser mi furia.

Eret rio, la voz de ella era sensual, sedosa, pero no dulce ni delgada, era firme como el mar, impetuosa y seductora con canto de una sirena, su voz era como la una mujer madura, grave y armoniosa, profunda, con un acento magistral que lo enloquecía. Ella era su mitad, la otra parte de su alma. Quizás no estaban unidos por un rito tan ancestral como el jefe y Toothless pero sin duda se pertenecían.

—Estaré esperando my lady —respondió cuando ella solo fue una mancha en el horizonte que pronto perdió de vista.

Ahora debía correr a la playa, si Nathan estaba herido sería muy difícil para Nod ponerlo a resguardo, además la chica a pesar de saber lo básico en cuanto a sanación, seguramente no tendría idea de cómo tratar una herida profunda.

[…]

Hiccup no tardo en tener a la vista a los más de quince navíos de guerra que avanzaban a buena velocidad asía Berk. Los cañones lucían distintos a como los recordaba, eran más… atemorizantes, letales sería una palabra adecuada.

Toothless gruño, el aroma que le llenaba las narices le era asquerosamente familiar. —Drago— siseo Ramus con rencor. Odiaba con todo su ser a ese hombre. Aquel que lo convirtió en un asesino con el peor crimen posible.

—Las piezas poco a poco se van acomodando y el ganador ya está decidido —susurro una voz ancestral a su espalda

Hiccup se volvió al escuchar aquella frase porque reconocía la voz que le auguraba tan catastrófica suerte. Los ojos verdes del jefe vikingo se toparon con aquella esfera luminosa tan blanca como la luna que era el alma del antepasado de Rasmus.

—Hijos míos, no pueden luchar contra el destino.

Hiccup apretó los puños y sus labios se abrieron en busca de alegar cualquier cosa, alguna alternativa que mejorar en lo posible, el panorama de su futuro inmediato.

—Escucha la voz de la sabiduría Hiccup Horrendos Haddock III porque sin duda es un ser que les profesa un gran cariño y solo busca, al igual que Bocón el Rudo, evitarte más penas de las necesarias.

Rasmus hizo una inclinación de cabeza al reconocer en el cisne negro que se unía a la conversación a la Völva Thorjorg.

—Volvamos a Berk hijos míos porque el tiempo de los dragones, como ya te lo había dicho antes Hiccup, ha llegado a su fin.

Rasmus ronroneo e Hiccup supo que estaba demás discutir, después de todo el antepasado bolita luminosa tenía razón, incluso antes de regresar de su viaje en busca del Garld, Hiccup había escuchado aquella pregunta de parte del antepasado de su pareja.

—No debes preocuparte por el asedio Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, pues tu magia y la nuestra los mantendrá alejados hasta que terminemos nuestros asuntos.

Hiccup asintió y Ramus dio media vuelta para volver a Berk, al menos en parte aliviado de no tener que pelear solo contra aquella flota de guerra.

—¿En dónde están tus hijos Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III? —cuestiono el cisne negro. —Y por primera vez en toda su vida Hiccup no supo que contestar.

Mientras avanzaban Hiccup alcanzo a ver una estela dorada que comenzaba a cubrir la aldea.

—Rasmus, vuela más rápido. —suplico con un hilo de voz el jinete rezando porque no fuera lo estaba pensando. — Bocón… Bocón no puede estar…

[…]

Nod corría por la orilla de la playa sin encontrar rastro de Nathan. Ese estúpido reptil había deshonrado el linaje de Furia Nocturna al ser derrotado por el Tifomeran, pero a pesar de su furia podía sentir como la angustia era el sentimiento predominante en todo su ser.

—Dijo que estaba con los peces — rumio Nod dirigiendo su mirada al vasto océano que se extendía alrededor de Berk y que con poderío golpeaba las rocallosas, apretó los puños y dando una enorme bocanada de aire se lanzó al agua.

—Voy a encontrarte así sea lo último que haga — se juró mientras descendía con gran esfuerzo a las profundidades.

[…]

Bocón dio un suspiro cuando vio sumergirse a Nod en busca de Nathan. Ella era tan terca, tan fuerte, tan… tan parecida a Estoico.

La bolita dorada que era el alma de Bocón el Rudo titilo con ansiedad, era hora, el momento para el que estuvo preparándose desde que supo el destino de Hiccup. Esa noche cuando la Seiokona le hablo de todo el porvenir, confesándole hasta el más mínimo detalle de los obstáculos que el hijo de Estoico enfrentaría y que posiblemente serian insalvables para él y que sin embargo, él podria aminorar si lograba intevenir en el momento adecualdo.

Thorjorg se lo había prometido, ella ayudaría a Hiccup si Bocón aceptaba entregar hasta el último destello de su alma.

—Lo único que deseo es que sea feliz —murmuro en aquel entonces y no había cambiado de parecer.

Desde la playa floto de regreso a Berk, Hiccup ahora tomaría la decisión más grande no solo para él sino para toda una raza y él estaría ahí para apoyarlo y protegerlo de un destino que se ensañaba en su contra, porque ese era el motivo que lo mantuvo en ese mundo negándose a descansar.

Estoico de alguna forma siempre fue el motor de su vida, de sus acciones y decisiones pero era hora de entender que su amigo siempre seria solo eso, su amigo y nada más. Había estado solo la mayor parte de su vida, albergando la esperanza, una esperanza sin fundamentos que debía concluir para que su esencia pudiera estar en paz.

Al fin llego al centro de la aldea y de ahí comenzó a elevarse en vertical.

—Esto último que hago, no lo hago por ti Estoico, lo hago por Hiccup, solo por él. —confeso a la nada mientras su destello iba aumentando con la intención de cubrí todo. —Hoy se termina todo… incluso mi existencia.

Continuara…

Ya sé, ya se, me tarde millones de años y saco una basca… pero tenga paciencia, espero que el siguiente sea el último capítulo y el más largo. Nos leemos.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


	9. Eternidad

Hola como han estado. Espero que bien y gozando de una excelente salud.

Bien… sé que muchos esperaban el final de este fic y que he tardado siglos en escribirlo, pero… ¡Ey! Vale la pena esperar por las cosas buenas de la vida, espero que este fic sea una de ellas.

Atte: Ciel Phantomville

**Capitulo**** 8 ****Eternidad**

Apenas tocar tierra el cuerpo de Thorjorg recobro la forma agraciada y curvilínea que Hiccup recordaba. Seguía viéndose igual que la última vez, esbelta, joven, eterna…

—Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, ha llegado el momento de tomar una decisión —declaro la Seiokona con calma mientras su vista se clavaba en la esfera dorada que brillaba cual sol sobre Berk. —El tiempo de la magia se termina y con ella, la de los Dragones. Los humanos han abandonado sus creencias, relegando el conocimiento de milenios en el antiguo y fino arte por el burdo deseo del saber mundano, uno que ellos erróneamente llaman ciencia y pretende ser una imitación mal avenida de la Alquimia.

—En este mundo en donde ya no existe una creencia fiel de una esencia pura, —continúo el alegato el ancestro bolita luminosa — una que tendrá según su vida un juicio justo; es imposible que criaturas como los Dragones, que son magia al completo, sobrevivan por eso… hijos míos es hora de que le digamos adiós a este mundo. —termino por decir el ancestro del Furia Nocturna.

La luz plateada parecía titilar tranquilamente como si este desenlace hubiera estado previsto desde tiempos inmemoriales y él solo fuera un mensajero al tanto de cuanto suceso acaecerá a partir de ahora.

Hiccup sintió su corazón temblar, si comprendía correctamente le estaban pidiendo que abandonara Berk, a él y a…

—Rasmus—susurro suavemente mientras se abrazaba a su mitad.

Toothless correspondió el abrazo, el sentía el mismo desasosiego porque hasta ahora su único hogar, el único lugar seguro estaba en se pequeño trozo de tierra mojada por las aguas salas del mar.

—No importa a donde vayamos…. Mi hogar esta junto a ti y mis hijos—arguyo Hiccup aferrándose a Furia.

El ancestro de Rasmus y la Seiokona asintieron ante esa afirmación. Lamentablemente había un pero…

—Hiccup… hay una condición para que tú y mi hijo puedan cruzar junto a los demás dragones… — anuncio tentativamente la esfera plateada flotando hasta colocarse frente a ellos. —Ustedes solo tienen la mitad de un corazón draconiano… por lo tanto…

—No… no pueden hacernos esto… —grito Hiccup. Grito que fue silenciado por el primer estallido de los cañones a lo lejos que intentaban acceder a las costas de Berk.

—No es una decisión nuestra… —aclaro la Völva con tristeza y colocando sobre el hombro del jefe una de sus blancas y delicadas manos.

—¿Entonces de ¿quién? ¿Por qué se empeñan en destrozar cada cosa buena que tengo en la vida? —pregunto Hiccup con dolida urgencia de saber la respuesta.

—Créeme cuando te digo, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, que lo que menos deseamos es verte sufrir. Ahí arriba —y la Völva señalo la esfera dorada que era Bocón el Rudo —Esta un hombre cuya vida la dedico completamente a ti, e incluso después de la muerte está arriesgando todo por darte una oportunidad. Si ese amor desinteresado no ha logrado hacerte ver que tienes quien te amé entonces…

—Por supuesto que veo el amor que me profesa y también el sufrimiento que le trae ese sentimiento… soy yo quien le causa dolor… quien…

— Te equivocas hijo mío ―dijo seguro la esfera plateada acariciando suavemente con su luz la mejilla del vikingo. ―Aquel cuya alma vez brillar como el sol y que protege tú tierra arriesgando lo único que le queda, lo hace con gusto. Muy por el contrario de lo que piensas, Bocón el Rudo sabe que al final tomaras la decisión correcta y la más sensata. Él te ama, es así de simple. Todo amor, entre más profundo encuentra más obstáculos.

―Ahora escucha con atención Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Debido al hechizo que te mantuvo con vida todos estos años, Rasmus solo posee la mitad de su magia, para atravesar el portar que llevara a los Dragones a una nueva tierra requerirán de toda su fuerza, porque el puente lo fabricaremos nosotros, pero el viaje correr por su cuenta.

―Eso quiere decir que...

―Mientras no posean un corazón completo no podrá hacer este viaje. ―Continuo explicando la Seiokona ― Están varados en este mundo a merced de lo que venga, y es peor de lo que puedes llegar a considerar, porque si ahora aun es efectiva su defensa, los artilugios que el hombre de ciencia va creado, con el tiempo provocara que no exista lugar seguro para ninguno de los dos, porque esa misma mitad que los ata también los condena a una vida casi eterna.

―Pero y entonces...¡ ¿qué?! No voy a dejar a Hiccup atrás... ―gruño Toothless

La Seiokona los miro con detenimiento manteniendo en todo momento aquella careta de tranquilidad que tanto desesperaba a Hiccup . ―Aún existe otro método, porque aparte de ustedes existen otros dos seres con la mitad de corazón draconiano.

Hiccup lo considero unos segundos antes de horrorizarse ante la única vía que ella le estaba proponiendo y fue tal la revelación que atravesó del vínculo que compartían Rasmus para trasmitirle la verdad a su mitad de forma tan clara y brutal que no pudo menos que rugir con dolor y coraje.

―No van a tocar a mis hijos ―fue lo que escupió pelando los dientes mientras el destello azul en sus escamas hizo retroceder a más de uno.

Thorjorg se mantuvo ecuánime, en su mirada serena se leía la sabiduría de sus años de experiencia como bruja. ―Piénsenlo con detenimiento, porque entonces serian dos dragones los que se estarían quedando atrás, y si uno es difícil de esconder...

Hiccup apretó los labios y afilo la mirada en una advertencia muda. Ella también entrecerró los ojos antes de continuar hablando confiadamente.

―¡Oh!... Claro, la cuestión es, ¿Cuánto amas a tu pareja? Tu cuerpo ya sano completamente Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Por lo tanto, si le devuelves la mitad faltante a Rasmus él logra cruzar sin problemas. Lo mismo va para tu hijo; si Nod Hamish Haddock III ama a su hermano le entregara la parte que le falta. Yo personalmente les garantizo que ninguno morirá. La pregunta es... ¿quién se ira? y ¿quién se queda?

Rasmus bufo y con suavidad encajo su morro en los cabellos castaños de su Elska ―Hiccup, no iré a ningún lugar adonde no estés tú. Eres mi aire y mi alimento, eres mi luz y mi consuelo. Prefiero vivir culto de por vida a...

Un nuevo temblor sacudió Berk interrumpiendo al Furia Nocturna.

―No queda mucho tiempo, Bocón el Rudo no aguantara por más tiempo. Deben decidir hijos míos. Escucho a lo lejos a los dragones guiados por Valka, abriré el portal y que sea lo que ustedes decidan.

La esfera plateada se elevó hacia el cielo para quedar flotando exactamente junto a la otra de color dorado. Una vez juntas Thorjorg comenzó un ritual del cual Hiccup no entendía ni una sola palabra porque lo cantaba en un idioma tan antiguo como el mismo mundo.

―¿Que debemos hacer? ― gimió Hiccup mirando a su Ást. No quiero dejarte pero... y miro a la manada que volaba a toda velocidad hacia el túnel de luz que los canticos de la Seiokona y las almas dorada y plata abrieron. Ellos te necesitan para que los guíes. Eres su Alfa, su líder… Un líder protege…

―No me iré sin ti ― afirmo Rasmus abrazando a Hiccup, no solo con su cuerpo si no con el alma misma. ―Te amo. Te amo como jamás volveré a mar y no viviere sin ti…

―…y nuestros hijos... ―la voz del jefe vikingo temblaba dudosa.

Rasmus sonrió tiernamente antes de responder. ―Han tenido grandes maestros y están listos para elegir su camino en la vida, dejemos que ellos elijan. Pero en caso de que las cosas empeoren entonces...

[…]

Nod saco la cabeza fuera del agua intentando tragar aire con desesperación, había estado buscando durante casi hora y media y no encontraba ni rastro de Nathan. La desesperación comenzaba a dejarse ver en su mirada.

―Tranquilízate. No conseguirás nada si te dejas arrastrar por tus sentimientos ―le recomendó Eret tomando una gran bocanada de aire y volviendo a sumergirse. Nod asintió y lo imito.

Nod apretó los puños impulsándose hacia abajo, ciertamente los Dragones tenían mucha mayor resistencia a la hora de sumergirse pero Nathan llevaba demasiado, sería casi imposible que a esas alturas él siguiera con vida a menos que...

Sin consultarlo con Eret se fue acercando a la parte baja del acantilado, ahí donde las olas rompían y que por consiguiente forman pequeñas corrientes que podían, si no tenías la destreza suficiente para sortearla, destrozar tu cuerpo contra las rocosas.

Eret quiso gritar al dilucidar las intenciones de la hija de Haddock ¿En que estaba pensando la mocosa, acaso pensaba suicidarse?

Nod sintió su cuerpo ser arrastrado en diferentes direcciones, era como ser golpeada por diferente flancos y muy pronto se vio soltando el escaso aire que retenía. Las corrientes eran más fuertes de lo que pensaba, aun así se forzó a abrir los ojos y escudriñar con detenimiento a su alrededor y justo cuando pensó que se había equivocado y que su error le costaría la vida, lo vio, un pequeño escollo entre las piedras.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza y voluntad se sujetó a las piedras para, en lo posible, dirigir su cuerpo y entrar al agujero.

La corriente tiro de ella y casi para lograr entrar su brazo fue rasgado desde el hombro hasta cerca de la muñeca. Nod quiso gritar del dolor pero estando bajo el agua solo expulso burbujas de aire mientras miraba como su alrededor comenzaba a pintarse de carmín.

Una vez dentro de la caverna las aguas parecían más tranquilas por lo que inmediatamente su atención recayó en su necesidad de respirar, aun con la herida se obligó a nadar asía arriba en busca de aire.

Estaba perdiendo fuerza, no lo lograría y supo que moriría cuando la primera bocanada de agua salada entrar por su boca.

―Odín, no puedo morir aquí grito en su mente. No quiero morir así ― imploro pero sin respuesta, casi podía sentir como su cuerpo se desplomaba cayendo, hundiéndose rápidamente. ―Nathan... Nathan... de verdad quería encontrarte.

Un tirón la hizo ascender con fuerza hasta la parte alta de la caverna y que mantenía un poco de aire, solo lo suficiente para mantener la cabeza fuera del agua. Nod no tardo en escupir el agua que trago. Eso había estado muy cerca.

―Gracias ―dijo mirando a su salvador.

―No hay de qué. Aunque pensé que me ayudarías y no que yo terminaría salvándote a ti.

Nod sintió rabia, alivio, alegría, ganas asesinas de matar al dragón bueno para nada que le hablaba de aquella manera tan airada.

―Eres un tonto ―grito fuera de sí y dando manotazos sobre el cuello de Nathan porque el Furia intentaba alejar su trompa y orejas de los golpes. ―Eres un desconsiderado, como has podido asustarme así. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si algo llegaba a pasarte? yo... yo... ―y lloro amargamente dejando por primera vez ver a Nathan que a pesar de ser un guerrero excelsamente entrenado, de la rudeza de su actitud Nod seguía siendo una chica, y una muy linda.

Con delicadeza acaricio sus cabellos y con el morro dejo pequeños besos en su cuello y cuando ella se lanzó a abrazarlo él no pudo menos que ronronear gustoso. Había valido la pena haber logrado sobrevivir porque su recompensa fue ver aquellos hermosos ojos verde toxico bañados en lágrimas de felicidad.

―Te quiero dragón estúpido.

Nathan rio feliz de poder responder ― y yo a ti pequeña berrinchuda. ―Y entonces Nod hizo lo que Nathan solo podía catalogar como un milagro.

Ella lo beso. No un beso fraterno, sino uno profundo, entregado, el beso de un amante a otro.

Nathan primero se quedó sin saber qué hacer, luego se lanzó a corresponder el afecto con todo lo que tenía. Siendo honesto con sigo mismo debía admitir que había añorado desde hacía algún tiempo tener el cuerpo suave de su hermana bajo su escamosa piel.

Una fantasía nacida de un pequeño desliz tras haber escuchado a sus padres en una de sus tantas entregas pasionales. Antes de eso Nathan jamás llego a comprender porque su padre, el más poderoso de todos los dragones, el Alfa, había elegido por compañero de vida a un humano.

Amaba a su padre Hiccup pero… para Nathan era inconciliable la vida de ambos, el tamaño y la fuerza. Al menos refiriéndose al Celo. Peor aquella noche, cuando sigiloso regreso de una escapada clandestina, no puedo menos que detenerse a escuchar los gruñidos y rugidos extasiados de su padre.

Nathan no se quedó mucho tiempo, sin embargo, fue el suficiente para saber que si bien él no lograba, en su imaginación encontrar la forma en que el cuerpo de un frágil humano soportara la marca de un Dragón, al parecer en la realidad si era posible. Un humano si podía complacerlos, hasta límites insospechados.

Desde se percató que ninguna de las hembras incentivaba su libido, una lujuria que si poseía pues su masculinidad se promulgaba inhiesta cada que fantaseaba con Nod. Entonces cada que cerraba los ojos soñaba con ella imaginando los tímidos gemidos que lograría arrancar de aquella boca, con su piel suave, blanda carente de escamas.

Unos minutos más se dedicaron a mimarse el uno al otro sin profundizar demasiado, después de todo estaban bajo ataque y lo apremiante era salir.

―El lugar por donde entramos no será nuestra salida, eso está claro― dijo Nod mirando el ala rota de Nathan, jurándose cercenarle las alas al maldito Tifomeran, luego su vista viajo a su brazo herido.

―Pues no existe otra forma, durante todo el tiempo que he estado atrapado aquí he revisado cada rincón de este lugar. Aunque si pudiera volar...

―¡Entonces si hay otra salida!

Nathan afirmo girando la cabeza hacia la profundidad de la caverna―más allá la cueva se vuelve más amplia y alta, hay un pequeño boquete en el techo, pero… está muy alto para alcanzarlo trepando y es demasiado pequeño, tendría que usar una bola plasma para agrandarlo.

Nod considero sus probabilidades. Fuera cual fuera su decisión corrían un gran riesgo. Un estallido a la distancia hizo al risco comenzar a desmoronarse, el ataque había comenzado.

―Debemos salir de aquí― ordeno Nod sujetándose del ala sana de Nathan.

―Y qué piensas que puedo hacer, ya te dije que...

―¡Maldición! Nathan eres un Furia Nocturna. El hijo de Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, no puedes solo rendirte. ―con firmeza tomo el rostro de su hermano. ―Mírame Nathan, vamos a salir de aquí, yo te lo garantizo, lo único que tú tienes que hacer es seguirme. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Nathan asintió y Nod le dio la indicación de llevarla hacia el boquete mencionado.

Una vez ahí, Nod comenzó a trepar. La roca no era fácil de escalar pero tampoco muy complicada, solo se requería de esfuerzo y tiempo, tiempo que no tenía porque su brazo comenzaba a temblar debido al dolor. La herida que en un principio pensó solo fue superficial al parecer era más profunda, pero no quería que Nathan se preocupara, por lo que la vendo con un pedazo de sus prendas bien decidida a ascender. Se lo había prometido a Nathan y Nod Hamish Haddock III siempre cumple sus promesas.

Dio un jadeo dificultoso, comenzaba a ver doble debido a la pérdida de sangre, pero no se rendiría, con un gruñido casi gutural al fin llego. Nathan tenía razón el boquete no era lo suficientemente amplio para que un dragón pasara pero ella entraba sin problemas. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban atravesó el boquete, la piedra era delgada en esa zona.

―Nathan ―grito jadeante desde arriba. ―Voy a dejar señalado el lugar exacto en que debes disparar. Una vez lo hagas, sumérgete lo más rápido que puedas para que las piedras que caigan no lleguen a golpearte.

―¡Estás loca! ¿Ese es tu plan? ni siquiera sé si puedo trepar hasta donde estás tú.

―No empieces con negativas, reptil inútil. Lo aras porque yo estoy esperando por ti y porque si no lo haces voy a considerar que Ridley tiene razón y él es más fuerte y merece, por ello, ser mi dragón y pareja.

―¡Que...!

―Bueno―Nod cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho con pose soberbia ―se espera que al heredera al trono de Berk tenga por compañero al mejor dragón y...

Nathan sintió un fuego interno nacer dentro de él y el brillo característico de su raza se hizo presente. Sus escamas brillaron en azul eléctrico justo antes de disparar una bola plasma sin titubeos hacia a la única salida. La piedra se desmorono dejando caer trozos enormes de roca tras el estallido, pero Nathan en lugar de zambullirse se lanzó con un feroz grito de guerra hacia la pared de la caverna clavando sus garrar en la piedra comenzando a trepar, su ala lastimada colgando como una inútil piltrafa le causaba un enorme sufrimiento cada que sus patas delanteras tiraban hacia arriba, pero la rabia de imaginar a Nod con Ridley menguaban su agonía imprimiéndole adrenalina.

Tardo menos de lo esperado y cuando asomo su rostro desfigurado por la ira soltó en un poderoso rugido ―¿Quién es el mejor dragón? ―al tiempo en que acorralaba contra el risco ala chica, dejando su cuerpo rozar desvergonzadamente contra el de ella.

Nod lo miro asombrada. ¡Vaya! que Nathan era celoso. Tanto como su propio padre, ¿sería una característica nata de su especie o solo era que de verdad la amaba? Con una sonrisa pícara Nod depósito suaves besos para calmar al reptil furibundo.

―Tú, tú eres el mejor ―concedió sintiendo en todo su ser la necesidad de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a ese dragón necroso, al último de los Furia Nocturna, a su hermano.

No era el tiempo ni el lugar sin embargo, la piel la sentía caliente y en su interior un volcán en plena erupción la carcomía en el deseo insano de tocar, de incitar y de recibir tanto como pudiera, como si ese deseo apremiante desbordara amenazando con ahogarla si no lo dejaba fluir.

Nathan se encontraba en la misma situación, su ser completo vibraba, he incluso, ilógicamente sentía su corazón vibrar, casi golpeando su caja torácica con la intención de salir de su pecho.

Ambos se miraron y en esa sola contemplación acordaron que su primer encuentro seria en ese instante, quizás no sería romántico ni mucho menos largo pero, sería una forma de apagar momentáneamente el incendio que los consumía y que no les permitía enfocar sus mentes en ninguna otra cosa.

Solo sería la marca. Una marca para quedar satisfechos.

Sin preámbulos Nod tomo sus ropas para abrirlas de manera apremiante, sus dedos normalmente agiles temblaban por la desesperación dejando al descubierto su hombros, pecho y abdomen, aunque lo que deseaba era mostrarse tal cual había llegado al mundo

Cada pedazo de piel expuesta le roba el aliento al dragón, deliciosa y lisa piel de suave contextura, deleite de dioses que se ofrecía a sus ojos. Y entonces el pantalón se cayó a los pies de ella dejando para completo gozo del reptil, el centro mismo del placer terrenal al su disposición.

Nathan rugió de gusto, mientras su propia esencia, su aroma de celo le inundaba las fosas nasales a ella, excitándola. Embriagándola. Sus alas extendidas en toda su plenitud la cubrieron. Solo sus ojos tendrían el privilegio de contemplarla en ese arrebato de lujuria.

Nod extendió sus brazos suplicante, dejando ver en su mirada la necesidad atávica de ser tomada, de pertenecerle, de sentirlo dentro de ella. ―Te quiero ―susurro rijosa al tiempo en que con un movimiento suave y sensual adelantaba las caderas invitándolo a tomar lo que ella le ofrecía.

Nathan no lo pensó, y sin preámbulos enterró con arrebato libidinoso la trompa entre los muslos de su hermana. Nod dejó escapar un gemido placentero al sentir la tibia y esponjosa lengua tocando lugares que ni siquiera sabía podían causar placer. Su constitución completa ardía, era como si algo dentro de ella despertara por al sentir el llamado de su ser predestinado, de su alma gemela.

―Nathan ― lloriqueo ella deseando más. No negaba que disfrutaba aquello pero lo que su esencia misma exigía era otra cosa.

Nathan escucho aquel llamado quejoso, su ojos verdes la contemplaron mientras ella sin pudor alguno abría cuanto podía las piernas, elevando una de ellas dando a entender lo que deseaba y entonces… no fue dueño de sí mismo, sin preámbulos y guiado únicamente por su instinto y la apremiante necesidad que sentía en su ya inhiesto falo se sumergió en las tiernas y virginales carnes frente a él, de una sola y firme embestida que hizo gritar a ambos.

Y a pesar de no creerlo posible su miembro de por si hinchado, se engroso más al sentirse bañado por el tibio liquido de ella. Nathan rugió embebido de su propio goce comenzando con la sicalíptica danza ancestral.

Nod gimo de dolor y deleite. Disfrutando aquella entrega apresura y brusca, en la que declaraban a viva voz que no les importaban nada en absoluto, su parentesco, sus lazos de sangre, sus diferencias de raza o de pensamiento, incluso la duración de sus vidas.

No pondrían bajo consideración de ninguna índole su amor.

Fuerte, rápido, profundo, descontrolado e intenso, así era el movimiento de ambos cuerpo, un vaivén de ritmo irregular solo marcado por la lujuria desenfrenada. No era una entrega, era una demanda de ambos por apropiarse de todo cuanto poseía el otro. Una proclamación a su compañero de vida, que era a quien se prodigaban, donde demandaban la misma fidelidad y entrega.

Nathan elevo las patas delanteras para sostenerse contra el piedra apretando contra la pared el cuerpo de Nod que empalado contra su centro ahogo un grito al sentirse completamente empalada.

¡Dioses! lo que estaba viviendo era mucho mejor que cualquiera de sus fantasías. La mujer frente a él era deliciosa y su aroma fresco le invitaba embestirla con más y más fuerza. Cada parte de su ser vibraba, porque hasta su ala parecía recobrar fuerza o haber sanado por arte de magia.

―Nathan ― gimió ella sumergida en su propio Nirvana, luego su cuerpo se arqueo en un movimiento casi imposible permitiendo al dragón sentir sobre su abdomen los suaves pechos de ella.

Y entonces el mundo llego a su fin.

Un final fantástico porque era un mundo de dos. Eran ellos, sus almas de daban las mano y sus esencias se entremezclaban reclamándose como propietaria de la contraria.

De ahora en adelante estaban unidos de por vida. O al menos eso es lo que ambos pensaron cuando tocaron su cielo particular.

[…]

Eret escucho sin problemas como Stormfly lo llamaba. Él elevo las manos para que ella lo viera y sin mayores problemas la Nader atrapo con las garras al hombre.

―¿Me extrañaste marino? ―ronroneo ella deseosa de escuchar la voz profunda de su humano.

―Como no tienes idea preciosa. Pero ya después tendré tiempo de demostrártelo, por ahora me preocupan los hijos de Haddock. ―Eret después de verla desaparecer entre las corrientes intentado buscar a Nod sin éxito, hasta el momento ya había trascurrido aproximadamente media hora.

La dragona rio por las narices, pues ella estando más en contacto con los miembros de su manada había logrado distinguir el aroma a celo desde que llego a Berck, un aroma dulce como verano, y otro más fuerte, parecido a olor de la tierra verde después de la lluvia. Esencias bien conocidos para ella que durante toda su vida vio crecer a los vástagos de su alfa.

―Ellos están bien ―aseguro ella ayudando a Eret a subir a su grupa. ―Pero por si aún te queda duda… ―dijo haciendo un leve movimiento con la cabeza para que mirara al cielo.

Eret sonrió de lado al distinguir la figura del dragón negro surcando la bóveda celeste.

―Sin duda son sus hijos, les gusta tenernos en la angustia…

―Los demás dragones junto a Valka ya están en la aldea, será mejor que enfilemos hacia ahí.

El antiguo marino acepto.

[…]

―¡Eso no puede ser posible! ― reclamo Valka apenas saber la situación, su mirada irradiaba indignación y mucha pero mucha furia.

―¿Qué no puede ser posible? ― cuestiono calmadamente Nod bajando de la espalda de Nathan y observando directamente a sus padres.

Hiccup dio un suspiro hondo, era mejor explicar las cosas rápidamente y sin tapujos pues el túnel de luz solo duraría una hora y los demás Dragones, para ser más específicos, aquellos sin jinete, ya entraban en el túnel.

Thorjorg sonrió de lado tomando nota de la recuperación, MILAGROSA, de ambos hermanos. Una sonrisa que dejaba entrever que ella estaba al corriente del juramento entre ambos, de ese enlace que ahora hacia más fuerte la magia que de por sí poseían y que fue la responsable de la sanación del ala de Nathan y del brazo de Nod.

Nathan Furious Haddock y Nod Hamish Haddock III nacieron con un solo propósito y la Wölva estaba segura de que cumplirían con su propósito. El camino ya estaba trazado para ellos.

―¿Entonces solo uno de nosotros ira? ―cuestiono Nathan pegándose inconscientemente a Nod y desplegando sus alas como para cubrirla en un gesto protector.

―Es lógico―argumento Valka comprendiendo al fin la situación. ―Nosotros no poseemos magia… por ello… lo mejor es que…

―No. Me niego a irme―gruño Nathan dando un paso al frente y tapando con su descomunal mole a Nod.

―Esa es tu respuesta Nathan Forious Haddock ― la Seiokona lo miraba directamente retándolo con la mirada―piensa bien porque podrías estar firmando la sentencia de muerte no solo tuya, sino de tu hermana. Después de todo son pareja.

Valka abrió grande los ojos, aunque no tanto como la boca.

Hiccup dio un paso atrás y Rasmus… Rasmus no salía aun del shock.

―En qué demonios estaban pensando―rugió Rasmus dando un paso al frente para mirar directamente a los ojos de su hijo. Por sus fosas nasales salía humo y sus pupilas casi desaparecieron en el verde. Su cuello mostraba las venas palpitantes. El gran furia Nocturna no estaba molesto, ni si quera furioso, sino iracundo… rabiaba por dentro. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro dragón a estas alturas no existiría porque Rasmus lo habría desecho a dentelladas.

―En que la quiero― respondió Nathan sin dejarse intimidar, aunque claramente por sus orejas gachas y ese leve temblor en su cuerpo estaba que se moría de miedo.

Tres estallidos cimbraron Berck de una manera tan profunda que parte de la isla se desgajo cayendo al mar.

―No hay tiempo para esto―puntualizo Thorjorg. ―Tomen una decisión, porque quien se quede deberá luchar contra Drago Mano Dura.

Hiccup que hasta ese momento se había mantenido silente se acercó a paso firme hasta los dos dragones con su mano derecha hizo a un lado a su pareja para después de un puñetazo voltearle la cara a su hijo.

―Eso es por hacer las cosas sin consultarnos. Es tu vida, pero… sigues siendo mi hijo, son mis hijos ―recalco con dolor, ― y fue una decisión demasiada precipitada. Ramus ―llamo a su mitad. El dragón trago saliva con dificultad, cuando Hiccup tomaba esa actitud era porque había tomado una decisión y nadie podría cuestionarla. ―Esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

Thorjorg sonrió, todo estaba saliendo según lo previsto.

[…]

Drago desde sus barcos disparaba sin descanso, al parecer la barrera que protegía a Berck pronto caería. Sonrió complacido al tiempo en que ordenaba que siguieran disparando los cañones.

Cuando la primera bala logro traspasar la barrera lanzo la orden de ataque…

Los navíos se dispusieron a avanzar solo para verse lanzados por una turbulenta ráfaga de viento.

Drago maldijo a los Dioses un segundo antes de ver como en la punta del risco, una explosión de energía. Era como ver al mismo sol en expansión y a pesar del brillo cegador logro distinguir como los últimos dragones entraban en ella.

―No… No, NO―grito con todas sus fuerzas un segundo antes de escuchar el primer estallido que derribo al barco más cercano a la costa.

Uno tras otro los estallidos se iban secuenciando como si fuera una lluvia de proyectiles. Bolas de fuego descendían desde el cielo, que a pesar de los cañones atacaban de forma fiera y eficaz.

Drago en uno de los barcos soltó un poderoso alarido de guerra justo antes de gritar —Derríbenlo a él—señalando al Furia Nocturna que son su silbido característico hacía temblar a los marinos.

—Es momento de firmar tu sentencia de muerte Drago —susurro Hiccup al tiempo en que desenfundaba a Inferno.

Los demás jinetes lo seguían muy de cerca, pendientes de las órdenes de su alfa. Astrid casi intuía cual sería el plan a seguir, por eso y previendo un ataque alevoso por parte de Drago, sigilosa, como solo ella puede ser, entro al barco en donde el anterior esclavista de Dragones para ir dejando fuera de combate a cada uno de los piraras.

Un golpe fuerte la estrello contra la pared del barco, la habían tomado por sorpresa y la enorme mole sobre ella no la dejaba respirar.

—¿Pero que tenemos aquí? mira nada más que belleza— siseo el hombre dejando que su asqueroso aliento le llegara directo a las narices.

—Apestas a Yak muerto —insulto ella afilando la mirada.

El pirata apretó su agarre arrancándole un gemido, como se atrevía aquella mujerzuela a quejarse. Con total lasciva saco la lengua, le mostraría que su olor era lo que menos debía preocuparle.

—Si yo fuera tú la soltaría en este mismo instante. Su esposo podría ponerse furioso.

El pirata sonrió al ver que quien lo amenazaba era un hombre con poca musculatura y un rostro elegante.

—No será que prefieres que te folle a ti en lugar de a ella.

Astrid torció el gesto, odiaba que Henry se pusiera a jugar.

—Quítamelo de encima, apesta. —gruño ella con cara de asco.

Henry encogió los hombros resignadamente antes de abalanzarse sobre el orangután que tanto le molestaba a su princesa.

Afuera, la batalla continuaba, los cañones y los mosquetes detonaban sin descanso, asi como ellos habían irrumpido en el navío principal, los gemelos, Eret, Valka y demás también se encontraban asaltando la flota restante.

Miles de sueños caían hechos trizas frente a un futuro incierto, pues el hijo del relámpago y la muerte desplego su sombra y era firma segura de perdición.

Lo sabían, no saldrían ilesos de esa guerra.

—**Toothless. Tienes que virar, vira Toothless… **—indicaba Hiccup monitoreando desde las alturas los movimientos en las galeras, comprobando con agrado que prácticamente ya tenían el control total.

—¡**Noooo! **—Grito Patán —**Nos disparan…**

_Las flechas pasaban volando a cada lado, silbaban cortando el viento, deseosas de incrustarse en suave piel. _

_Rasmus gruño, esta era la última pelea y no serían derrotados, con decisión pintada en sus pupilas se quedó estático en medio del cielo y entonces al verlas aproximarse las repelió con la poderosa ráfaga de sus alas._

_La pelea poco a poco disminuía en intensidad ídem al túnel de luz del cual casi ya no había rastro. _

_Hiccup apretó los labios y entonces dio la orden. _—Retirada.

Todos los jinetes se elevaron, este era el adiós, habían ayudado en lo posible y prácticamente el único barco entero era el de Drago.

Hiccup miro con tristeza como se marchaban. —Ahora todo depende de nosotros —dijo al ver como las ultimas siluetas de Dragones se perdían en el brillo que ahora apenas destellaba como una tímida estrella. —Terminemos con esto… —susurro suavemente en las orejas de su Ást.

Rasmus gorgoreo suavemente en aprobación. Rasmus sintió al frio apoderarse de su cuerpo al completo, estaba quedándose atrás, jamás volvería a ver a ninguno de su especie pero, extrañamente no le importaba lo suficiente como para dejar a tras a Hiccup. Con resignación dio un suspiro, solo para darse cuenta que la pequeña distracción los había hecho presa porque ahora podía sentir como _una red caía sobre él y su jinete._

—**Ríndete Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III no tienes escape** —_dijo el gran Drago Mano Dura recalcando su victoria con una carcajada aterradora, completamente ignorante de que sus hombres habían caído. _

—¡**Nunca! Los dragones son espíritus libres y yo veré que sigan siéndolo.**—_Hiccup lo miro con desprecio, jamás se rendiría, él protegería Berk. Pero por sobre todo él protegería a Toothless. Manipulo a inferno con gran destreza cortando la red que los obliga a descender, pero no suficientemente rápido._

—**Valientes palabras. Pero inútiles. Muere…** —_gruño el enorme vikingo y entonces para horror de Hiccup el arma no apuntaba a él… apuntaba a su dragón que ahora estaba a su alcance._

—**Toothless…** —grito Hiccup sin logra pensar en nada para esquivar la bala que sin estar dirigida a él, sintió como perforaba carne y huesos.

Paso en cuestión de segundos, se escuchó el disparo, la bola plasma que Toothless lanzo en su último intento desesperado impacto contra el barco de Drago haciéndolo añicos y entonces…

Todo acabo…

Fin.

N. A.

Genial, por fin puse la palabra FIN valga la rebusnancia…. Jajajajaja bien aún quiero escribir un epilogo porque creo que me falto aclarar algunas cosas, pero ya se me hacía demasiado largo el capítulo.

En fin. Pues para cerrar con broche de oro…

A quien me diga **CON QUE FIC ESTA RELACIONADO ESTE FINAL** le daré un fic de la pareja que quiera…

Bien, espero sus comentarios y respuestas.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	10. Epilogo

**Epilogo. **

Henry abrazo a su esposa esperando de algún modo brindarle consuelo en aquella hora tan sombría para el pueblo de Berk.

Hiccup se encontraba de rodillas acariciando el rostro de su mitad, del complemento de su alma. Por sus ojos verdes rodaban gruesas lágrimas.

—No tardare, lo prometo —juro depositando un beso profundo y entregado. —Te amo… siempre te amare y si no es en esta vida, será en alguna otra, pero tú y yo estaremos juntos.

Rasmus apenas llego a escucharle antes de regalarle un último suspiro y entonces dejo de respirar…

Hiccup soltó un grito desgarrador acompañado de un llanto lastimero y dolido. Sentía su espíritu desgarrarse, el corazón le latía con esfuerzo, como si el musculo se negara a continuar con su labor. Todo su ser se negaba a dejar marchar al Dragón, e incluso Hiccup juraría que sus pulmones se negaron a tragar aire.

—Hiccup—llamo suavemente, la luz dorada de Bocón, que era ahora tan tenue como una vela, pero a pesar de ello intentaba consolar al jefe vikingo —Recuerda que no es un adiós.

Hiccup asintió sin dejar de llorar aferrándose al cuerpo de su Elska. Gimoteando mientras sus dedos acariciaban la escamosa piel que poco a poco iba perdiendo calor.

Habían ganado la pelea a un precio muy alto.

Firme en su decisión ordeno —Empaquen sus pertenencia, partimos mañana por la mañana —no levanto el rostro y su voz fue casi en un susurro.

Todos los presentes se fueron retirando poco a poco, hasta que solo quedaron Hiccup y el cuerpo sin vida de Rasmus.

—Hiccup, hijo, deja de llorar —solicito el ancestro bolita luminosa tomando una forma que el jefe vikingo jamás había visto.

Frente a él se encontraba un hombre esbelto de piel pálida y cabello rubio platinado, sus ojos negros como una noche sin luna le regalaban una mirada empática, sus ropas eran extrañas, telas finas del color de las nieves perpetuas que caían desde los hombros hasta los pies, los cuales estaban enfundados en zapatos de telas doradas que terminaban en una punta elevada.

—Seca tus lágrimas, que tu pareja no te abandona, solo está a la espera en otro plano, de que termines tu tarea.

Hiccup asintió, seco sus lágrimas y de forma triste le sonrió a Bocón tomándolo entre sus manos. —Te quedaste— dijo al tiempo en que lo acercaba a su mejilla para percibir la esencia de quien fue en vida su madre sustituta.

—Nunca estarás solo Hiccup—respondió Bocón con un gran esfuerzo.

Hiccup continuo dejando a sus lágrimas fluir, miro al cielo, esperaba pronto llegar a ese lugar maravilloso en donde seres mágicos se resguardaban. Thorjorg se lo había prometido y estaba seguro de que la Völva no le mentía.

Había tomado la decisión correcta al entregarle la mitad de su corazón a Nod, mientras que Rasmus le cedió la suya a Nathan para que ellos pudieran atravesar. Solo después del rito ellos sabrían que con aquel acto, estaba no solo permitiéndoles escarpar a sus hijos, sino que además creaba un lazo permanente entre dragón y humano.

De los jinetes de dragón solo dos se marcharon, dos… que habían mezclado su esencia misma.

Eret y Valka.

El resto de Berk tuvo que conformarse con ver partir a esos seres fantásticos con los que convivieron tan corto tiempo.

Desde el mismo instante en que Rasmus perdió su corazón tenía la muerte acechándolo, porque el corazón de un humano jamás sería suficiente para un dragón.

Hiccup cerró los ojos con fuerza aferrándose a Bocón, deseaba creer que volvería a ver a Rasmus, que el término de su vida, lo conduciría de regreso a Toothless.

—De ahora en adelante cuando por las noches mires a cielo sabrás que estoy escuchándote. Siempre velare por ti… y si ha llegado el término de una era… comienza un nuevo ciclo en donde la magia tendrá una nueva cara.

—Entonces… aún habrá magia a pesar de que los dragones… —argumento Hiccup esperanzado, porque el mundo sin magia perecería.

—Hijo mío, la magia es igual a la materia, nada puede destruirla, y al igual que el hombre evoluciona —entre sus manos el hombre que destellaba en luz blanca creo las figuras de cuatro seres de los que Hiccup solo podía reconocer a un conejo gigante y posiblemente a un ave. —Ellos nacerán a su tiempo y cada uno representara lo mejor de la humanidad. Serán un recordatorio de que aún pueden soñar, asombrarse, tener luz y esperanza.

—Todo tiene una época, así como empieza acaba… era hora de que los dragones dejaran este mundo para dejar el paso libre a nuevos seres… —arguyo Hiccup delineando las figuras que le mostraban.

—No debes estar triste Hiccup, de hecho, el nacimiento de uno de ellos será el comienzo de tu nueva vida. —el jefe vikingo miro al hombre blanco, el ancestro hizo desaparecer las cuatro anteriores para crear una nueva, una completamente diferente a las anteriores, un niño. —Cuando encuentre al ser cuyo centro sea Fe pura tú y Rasmus renacerán, y a pesar de que no recuerden su pasado, estoy seguro que se amaran tan intensamente como lo hacen ahora.

—Tendré que volver a sufr… —Hiccup iba a decir: sufrir nuevamente, pero se detuvo, aunque su vida había sido difícil también estuvo plagada de mucho amor y enormes alegrías.

—Sé que será difícil para ustedes pero… míralo de esta manera, esta vez podrás vivir tu amor desde el principio y sin tantos altibajos. —El ancestro deseaba despejar todas las dudas de Hiccup, quería verlo tranquilo y satisfecho con sus decisiones.

—¿Cómo será él? Aquel por quien regresare a este mundo.

El ancestro negó con la cabeza. —No lo sé, lo único que te puedo asegurar es que su alma será tan pura como un copo de nieve e ídem a ti, su pequeño cuerpo poseerá magia como jamás se imaginó y su amor terminara en tragedia, pero a pesar de eso su centro rebosara Fe. Una Fe capaz de regresar a este mundo la creencia en la magia.

Hiccup miro al cielo, la luna estaba llena bañando con sus plateados rayos el cuerpo de su mitad. Con delicadeza deslizo las yemas de sus dedos por las escamas negras.

—Cuando nos volvamos a ver, no tendrás esta figura que tanto amo. Pero será la misma alma y por eso… voy a amarte con la misma intensidad —susurro Hiccup contra la oreja de su Ást.

Tras decir esto el cuerpo de Toothless comenzó a convertirse en diminutas estrellas, para luego reuniste entre las manos de su antepasado.

—Cuando llegue tu momento, solo mira la luna y di mi nombre.

Hiccup asintió y sin saber cómo, supo cuál era ese nombre. Susurro la palabra que acudió a su mente y el hombre le sonrió con ternura acariciando sus cabellos castaños antes de elevarse al cielo llevándose consigo a Rasmus.

Mañana cuando el solo despuntara Hiccup se marcharía de Beck en busca de encontrar un nuevo hogar para su pueblo.

—Pronto estaré contigo — murmuro en forma de despedida.

Había tenido que noquear a sus hijos para que ellos recibieran las mitades de corazón que les faltaban y le hizo prometer a su madre que los cuidaría hasta el día en que se volvieran a encontrar. Cuando eso sucediera seria para llevar una vida eterna y feliz.

Valka llorosa le juro que los protegería, que haría de abuela lo que nunca hizo como madre.

Con pasos lentos Hiccup abandono la playa, tenía que empacar lo necesario, aun le quedaban cosas por hacer.

[…]

Meses de incontables penurias, de hambruna y de cansancio desmedido dieron fruto cuando al fin encontraron una tierra fértil y bondadosa que aseguraba una vida prospera. Hiccup se ocupó de verificar que todo cuanto podría requerir su pueblo estuviera a la mano pero, dejando tiempo para concentrándose en enseñarles a los niños que cuando estuvieran en alguna dificultad o se sintieran solos debían mirar a hablar con la luna.

Más tarde cuando se sintió seguro de que ellos estarían a salvo, llamo a Astrid y a Henry para comunicarles que se marchaba. Ella lo miro consternada, ¿A dónde iría? Su lugar estaba junto a su pueblo.

Hiccup negó con la cabeza, ahí no había nada para él. Con un abrazo y un sincero —gracias por todo —se marchó en medio de la noche, perdiéndose entre las sombras que le recordaban al ser que ocupaba su pensamiento y corazón.

Cuanto tiempo le tomo volver a Berk no lo sabía, pero dio un suspiro de alivio al cerrar de tras de sí la puerta de la casa en la que creció y vio nacer a sus hijos. Sin su pueblo todo estaba tan silencioso.

Con calma limpio la casa y encendió la chimenea.

A través de las estancias podía ver las sombras de lo que había sido, recuerdos vividos de todo lo que aconteció. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cansado, su vida fuer como un cometa, como una estrella fugaz, vertiginosa y llena de sorpresas, bella y dolorosa, pero no la cambiaría por nada, no quitaría ni un solo segundo de lo vivido.

Afuera el viento aullaba trayendo consigo el viento helado que aseguraba una tormenta, algo muy normal en ese extremo del mundo.

Dos golpes en la puerta se escucharon e Hiccup sintió su corazón sobresaltarse. Había llegado la hora. Con serenidad abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a su visita.

—No me esperabas tan pronto, ¿cierto, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III?

Hiccup negó, en realidad no la esperaba tan pronto. Pero tampoco estaba molesto por lo presuroso de su encuentro.

—Aun si me da gusto verte Thorjorg —respondió Hiccup ofreciéndole una silla caballerosamente.

Ella lo miro un segundo antes de estrecharlo contra su pecho como lo haría cualquier mamá despidiéndose de su pequeño.

—La luna está llena, solo tienes que salir, decir su nombre y todo terminara. No habrá dolor, y cuando vuelvas a abrir los ojos él, Rasmus estará vivo y quizás buscándote.

Hiccup no pudo evitar llorar, tenía un poco de miedo sin embargo, el saber que Toothless esperaba por él desvanecía sus dudas.

Con delicadeza se separó del abrazo y con paso firme salió, el viento parecía haber desaparecido y ahí en medio del cielo una enorme luna plata se alzaba majestuosa.

—MiM—susurro Hiccup y al instante su cuerpo callo sin vida.

Thorjorg lo atrapo recargando con suavidad la cabeza del chico cobre su regazo. Estaba hecho. Ahora Hiccup y Rasmus tendrían una oportunidad cuyo término exitoso les abriría la puerta a esa dimensión en donde lo esperaban sus hijos y los dragones.

Fin.

**Extra.**

Thorjorg camino a través de la aldea desierta hasta llegar a lo que en algún tiempo fue la academia de dragones.

En una de las seldas podía escuchar el gruñido desdeñoso de una bestia furibunda.

—Hola Grisweld —saludo la Seiokona con un tono de burla.

—Sácame de aquí maldita Völva —gruño el Dragón pelando los dientes y lanzando un poderos ataque sin lograr tocar a la mujer cuya magia había creado una barrera para su protección.

—Me temo que eso no será posible —sonrió desdeñosa al tiempo que su mano derecha giraba, como si estura retorciendo el cuello del Dragon, y de hecho asi era.

Grisweld gruño de dolor mientras que su cuerpo se agitaba en busca de soltarse del agarre de la bruja.

—Fue tu culpa que las cosas se acelerara, a Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III aún le quedaban como dos décadas en esta tierra y tu… tu… —Thorjorg hizo brillar sus ojos y apretó aún más la sujeción. — Le prometí a Estoico el Basto que protegería a su hijo, y es por eso que no puedo permitir que tu alma los siga, en el futuro tendrán un enemigo bastante cruel como para tener que preocuparse además de que tú aparezcas de nuevo.

—¡Maldita! —rugió Grisweld sintiendo como la vida se le iba.

La Seiokona sonrió con maldad antes de responder —Tus maldiciones me tienen sin cuidado, después de todo soy eterna.

El cuerpo del Tifomeran cayó sin vida y Thorjorg sin mayores ceremonias disolvió lo último que quedaba de él para adueñarse de su magia.

—Ese fue el último MiM, ahora todo depende de ti y tus guardianes…

La Völva mando un beso al cielo, de alguna forma extrañaría a ese ser plateado, al gran Sar Lunar, luego con un gesto elegante dio media vuelta para marcharse.

—Estoy ansiosa de conocer a quien tomara tu lugar…

Fin.

**N. A.**

Bien para quien le interese o para quien desee continuar leyendo…

Pues este final tiene correlación con otro que es un crossover con el de Origen de los guardianes.

Así pues nos leemos y espero que hayan disfrutado con esta segunda parte.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


End file.
